The Crown of Journey
by MintMojo
Summary: Untuk menjadi Sacred Berserker dan menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya. Uzumaki Naruto seorang Blade Master harus mengumpulkan 5 buah Sacred Stone yang dijaga masing-masing oleh para monster. lalu akankah ia berhasil jika Uchiha Sasuke seorang Sorcerer berkepribadian angkuh dan sombong ikut bergabung dalam perjalanannya mencari Sacred Stone? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By : MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di tengah hutan, hiduplah seorang Blade Master bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Paras tampan, tubuh atletis, dan statusnya sebagai seorang Blade Master, membuat kehidupan pria berkulit tan ini selalu digandrungi oleh para wanita cantik. Namun, di usianya yang ke 22 ini, ia masih tidak memiliki kekasih dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Minato dan Kushina sebenarnya tahu akan peraturan yang berlaku. Jika seorang Blade Master sudah berusia diatas 20 tahun ia harus tinggal terpisah dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana Naruto terkadang masih bersikap layaknya anak-anak. Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama Naruto hingga ia menemukan seorang kekasih dan bisa menjalani kehidupannya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka berdua, walaupun mereka tahu hukuman berat menanti mereka jika kerajaan mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

-KRIEET-

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dimana biasanya Ayah dan Ibunya berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama.

Mengetahui kehadiran Naruto, Kushina mematikan kompornya dan tersenyum kearah pemuda tampan ini. "Selamat pagi, Tidurmu nyenyak...?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan menundukan dirinya disalah satu kursi. "Dimana ayah?"

"Ayahmu sedang mencari sweet herb di hutan..." Sahutnya seraya meletakan beberapa macam masakan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Sweet herb? Seorang diri? Untuk apa?"

"Persediaan sweet herb sudah mulai menipis, dan kau tahu kan? Apa jadinya jika kita tidak memiliki persediaan sweet herb yang cukup?" Sahut Kushina.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Aku tahu, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini hutan sangat berbahaya..."

Kushina menghela napasnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu cepat makan, pergi ke hutan, dan bantu Ayahmu..."

"Baiklah!" Sahut Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membawa semua barang keperluanmu?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi..." Kushina menganguk mengerti dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Berhati-hatilah..."

"Ya..." Sahut Naruto seraya melangkah santai ke arah hutan.

10 menit berjalan, sampailah ia ke tepi sungai yang menghubungkan desa dengan hutan. Tahu jika pakaiannya akan basah, Naruto menggulung celananya hingga sebatas lutut sebelum ia menyebrangi sungai.

"Naruto!" Teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakang.

Sontak saja Naruto berhenti melompat dan menoleh "W-whoa! mengangetkan saja..." Protesnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berlari mendekat. Keranjang berwarna coklat tua yang ia bawa tiba-tiba saja dilempar kearah Naruto. "Kau mau ke hutan eh?"

"Uh.. Iya, kenapa?"

Sang gadis tersenyum manis. "Bisakah kau mengambilkanku beberapa bunga? Kumohon.."

"Bunga?"

Sang gadis menunduk sedih. "Bunga ini untuk pusara Ibuku, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. D-dan jangan khawatir Naruto, aku akan memberikanmu imbalan berupa sweet herb!" Ucap sang gadis.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu memberikanku imbalan, aku akan mengambilkanmu bunga. Sekarang pulanglah disini berbahaya..."

Sang gadis tersenyum dan melompat kegirangan. "Terimakasih Naruto!" Ucapnya sebelum berlari kembali ke desa.

Melihat sang gadis sudah kembali ke desa, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah menyeberangi sungai dan berjalan selama 25 menit sampailah Naruto kedalam hutan. Pohon besar nan rindang menutupi cahaya yang masuk sehingga membuat hutan tampak lebih gelap walaupun masih di pagi hari.

"Hop.." Ucapnya saat melompat keatas sebuah batu besar. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Ayah..." Gumamnya pelan. "Ah lebih baik aku mencari bunga dahulu..."

Dengan cepat ia melompat kearah samping dan berlari menuju sebuah ladang bunga yang ada di utara hutan.

"Bunga lilly, tulip, dan.. Uh, ini bunga apa ya...?" Ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Ah sudahlah, sekarang aku harus menemukan ayah secepatnya..." Ucapnya seraya berlari kembali ke tengah hutan.

"Ayah!" Teriaknya saat melihat pria dengan rambut pirangnya sedang berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Uh..Membantu ayah..." Ucap Naruto seraya menormalkan deru nafasnya.

Minato menatap Naruto malas. "Ayo kita pulang..." Ucapnya.

"Eh? L-lalu bagaimana dengan sweet herbnya?"

Minato mengangkat keranjang besar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sweet herb dan menunjukannya tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tadi terlalu asik memetik bunga..." Ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

Minato menghela napasnya dan tersenyum "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang..." Ucapnya seraya menepuk punggung Naruto.

Setelah menyebrangi sungai, Naruto berpisah dengan sang ayah dan menuju kesebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di barat desa.

Melihat Naruto menghampirinya dari kejauhan. Sang gadis pun bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum.

"Ini, Ambilah..." Ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan keranjang penuh bunga kepada sang gadis.

Belum sempat sang gadis mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto segera melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

'Kuda kerajaan? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini..?' Batin Naruto saat melihat kuda hitam yang ada didepan rumahnya.

-krieett-

"Ayah? Ibu?" Panggil Naruto saat memasuki rumah.

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah mendekat. "Halo Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu..."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kedua bilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya. "S-siapa kau? Dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?!"

Tidak memperdulikan tajamnya pedang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari dirinya. Pria berjubah ini melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto. "Kau tahu bukan? Jika seorang Blade Master berusia diatas 20 tahun harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tua mereka?"

"Kubilang dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?!" Bentak Naruto.

Dengan gerakan secepat angin. Pria berjubah ini berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto dan meletakan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir sang Uzumaki. "Shh..." Ucapnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui sejak awal hukuman apa yang menanti keluargamu jika melanggar peraturan yang berlaku..."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pria berjubah ini terkekeh. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Sayang sekali..."

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini?!"

-BRAK-

Dengan sekali dorongan yang dilayangkan pria berjubah ini kepadanya, Naruto harus merasakan sakit, dan kerasnya dinding batu yang menghantam punggungnya. "Kau! Harus belajar sopan santun anak muda!" Desis sang pria berjubah hitam."Sekarang sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh! Hukuman untuk Ayah dan Ibumu..."

Dengan sisa kekuatan miliknya, Naruto berusaha bangkit dan kembali mengacungkan ujung pedang miliknya kearah pria berjubah hitam. "Katakan padaku..."

Pria ini kembali terkekeh. "Kau bisa memilih untuk merelakan nyawa kedua orang tuamu, atau..." Pria ini melangkah kearah pintu sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Menjadi Sacred Berserker..."

"A-apa?"

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, aku akan datang lagi besok dan berikan jawabanmu..." Ucapnya seraya melangkah keluar rumah dan pergi dengan kuda hitam miliknya.

"T-tunggu! H-hey! Berhenti!" Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Semalaman ia terduduk di depan rumah menanti sang pria berjubah, rasa kantuknya hilang saat ia terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya melebihi apapun, tetapi menjadi seorang Sacred Berserker bukanlah hal yang mudah, karena itulah sampai saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menjadi Sacred Berserker atau seorang Blade Master berani melanggar peraturan yang berlaku.

Seorang gadis dengan keranjang coklatnya berjalan pelan kearah Naruto. Perlahan ia duduk disamping Naruto dan memandang pria tampan itu. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja...?"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

Sang gadis meletakan keranjang coklat itu dan menepuk bahu sang Uzumaki. "Percayalah padaku Naruto, kau adalah seorang Blade Master yang kuat..." Sang gadis tersenyum dan membuka keranjang coklat miliknya. "Ambilah persediaan sweet herb milikku..."

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sang gadis tersenyum dan menyerahkan keranjang coklat itu. "Anggap saja ini sebagai imbalan untuk bunga yang kau ambilkan di hutan..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Keputusan dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia mengambil keranjang coklat itu dan menarik kedua bilah pedang miliknya. "Aku akan menjadi Sacred Berserker!" Ucapnya mantap.

"Pilihan yang bijak Uzumaki Naruto..." Seorang pria berjubah hitam keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"K-kau..." Melihat sang gadis ketakutan dibalik tubuhnya, Naruto segera mendorong sang gadis menjauh. "Pulanglah..." Ucap Naruto.

Sang gadis mengangguk mengerti dan berlari kearah barat desa dimana ia tinggal.

Pria berjubah ini terkekeh sebelum ia melempar sebuah kertas yang tergulung kearah Naruto. "Peta ini menunjukan letak dimana kau bisa mendapatkan Sacred Stone..."

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka ikatan yang terlilit pada kertas usang itu.

"5 buah Sacred Stone yang kau harus kumpulkan dijaga masing-masing oleh para monster. Katakan padaku sekali lagi Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi Sacred Berserker?" Ucap sang pria berjubah seraya menyentuh wajah tampan sang Uzumaki.

Ia menepis tangan sang pria berjubah. Pupil birunya berkilat penuh emosi seraya mengacungkan kedua bilah pedang tepat ke wajah sang pria berjubah. "Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum mengumpulkan ke 5 Sacred Stone..." Desis Naruto penuh emosi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan sang pria berjubah dan desa tempat dimana ia dilahirkan.

Pria berjubah ini terkekeh dan menaiki kuda hitam miliknya. "Sampai jumpa Uzumaki Naruto..." Ucapnya seraya memacu kuda hitam miliknya menuju kearah hutan.

Setelah 90 menit berjalan, Naruto mengistirahatkan dirinya dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. "Ahh..." Desahnya lega saat meluruskan kedua kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal dan sakit. Perlahan ia mengambil peta yang ia simpan di dalam tas. Membuka ikatan pada peta usang itu dan membacanya. "Konohagakure..." Gumamnya pelan.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bergegas dan mengunjungi kota yang terletak di ujung selatan itu. Tetapi kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit mengharuskan pria tampan ini untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. 'Monster macam apa yang harus kuhadapi di Konogagakure nanti?' Batin Naruto.

"Seandainya saja aku memiliki kuda..." Gumamnya.

Sinar mentari yang hangat, segarnya udara, tubuhnya yang lelah, dan kondisi yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman membuat Blade Master tampan ini sedikit mengantuk.

Dengan mengucak matanya, Blade Master tampan ini menyamankan dirinya dibawah pohon, memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan kuda putih miliknya melintas di tengah hutan. Jubah panjang berwarna biru tua berbahan satin miliknya terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

"Hahh..." Desahnya malas seraya turun dari kuda miliknya. "Dimana aku harus mencari sweet herb?" Ucap wanita ini seraya duduk di atas akar pohon oak.

"Hm?" Gumamnya saat menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dibawah pohon. Perlahan ia menyentuh dan mencoba membangunkan pemuda ini. Namun nihil, sang pemuda sama sekali tidak merespon. "Oh tidak..." Dengan cepat wanita berjubah ini mengucapkan mantra dan membuat tubuh sang pemuda ini terbalut oleh jubah miliknya dan berpindah tempat keatas kuda miliknya. "Hiyaa!" Ucapnya seraya memacu kuda miliknya kembali ke desa tempat ia tinggal.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara wanita dan pria yang sedang berbicara.

"Kau yakin ia baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin, aku menemukan pemuda ini tergeletak begitu saja dibawah pohon oak.."

Naruto tidak yakin jika ia sedang bermimpi ataupun dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ayah, Ibu? Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku?"

Sontak saja Blade Master berambut pirang ini membuka matanya dan menatap bingung ke tiga orang di hadapannya. "Siapa kalian? Dan kenapa aku disini?"

Wanita berambut hitam ini tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya. "Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, ini suamiku Uchiha Fugaku, dan ini anak pertamaku Uchiha Itachi..."

"Aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri dibawah pohon oak. Aku khawatir jika monster akan membunuhmu, karena itu aku membawamu kerumahku..." Jelas Mikoto.

"Tidak sadarkan diri?" Ucap Naruto. "Tidak nyonya.. Saat itu aku sedang beristirahat dan tertidur..." Jelasnya seraya bangkit dari atas kasur.

Mikoto menatap Fugaku dan Itachi secara bergantian dan tersenyum malu. "Sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan kecil..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menunduk. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Terima kasih nyonya atas kebaikanmu, tetapi aku harus pergi..."

Fugaku menghela napasnya dan menepuk bahu sang istri. "Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kau beristirahat disini semalam..."

Mikoto menyentuh tangan Fugaku dan tersenyum. "Ya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf kami..."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, tetapi aku harus pergi ke Konohagakure secepatnya..." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"hahaha!" Itachi tertawa dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Hey, aku tahu kau lelah. Santailah sedikit..."

Naruto menatap Itachi bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pria berambut hitam ini tertawa.

"Kau tidak sedang bergurau kan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi.

"A-apa maksudmu..."

"Kau sudah ada di Konoha dobe..." Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berwajah tampan, berkulit pucat sepucat salju, berambut dan bermata hitam sehitam batu onyx dengan jubah biru tua satin miliknya. "Apa kau bilang teme?"

"Kubilang kau sudah ada di Konoha dobe..."

"Hey.. Hey... Hey..." Ucap Itachi seraya menarik lengan Naruto dan pria berkulit pucat ini.

"A-aku sudah di Konoha?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

Mikoto melangkah mendekat dan menepuk bahu pria berjubah satin ini. "Ya, kau sudah di Konoha.." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Dan Naruto, ini Sasuke. Sasuke ini Naruto. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa berteman baik. Sekarang aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kalian..." Ucap Mikoto seraya meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru tua itu di susul oleh Fugaku dan Itachi.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Uh.. Aku-"

"Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa kau disini. sesudah makan malam selesai, pergilah dari rumahku..." Potong Sasuke kasar seraya pergi menyusul kearah dapur.

"A-apa? Sombong sekali pemuda itu!" Geram Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian Blade Master tampan ini terdiam. 'Ayah, Ibu... Tenanglah. Aku akan kembali dan menyelamatkan kalian berdua...' Batin Naruto dalam hati sebelum ia ikut menyusul para Uchiha yang sedang menunggunya didapur.

.

.

.

"Ah, Naruto, kemarilah..." Ucap Mikoto saat melihat Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah dapur.

Pria bermarga Uzumaki ini tersenyum dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

'Sayang sekali, wajah dan kepribadianya sangat tidak cocok..' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan cekatan Mikoto meletakan 5 mangkuk besar berwarna hitam keatas meja. "Silahkan..." Ucapnya seraya duduk disebelah Fugaku.

Itachi melirik kearah Naruto seraya menyantap makanannya. "Uh, Naruto...?"

"Ya?"

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto meletakan sendok miliknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Tujuanku ke Konoha adalah untuk mencari Sacred Stone..."

Sontak Mikoto dan Fugaku saling menatap. "Sacred Stone? Kau mau menjadi Sacred Berserker..?" Tanya Mikoto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtuaku..."

"Kau akan mati, bahkan sebelum menemukan ke 5 buah batu itu dobe..." Ejek Sasuke.

"Aku tahu..." Sahut Naruto. "Tetapi, setidaknya aku harus mencoba dan berusaha agar aku bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluargaku, seperti kalian..." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Mikoto terenyuh mendengar ungkapan Naruto. "Menjadi seorang Sacred Berserker tidaklah mudah Naruto. dan kau membutuhkan seorang Sorcerer untuk membantumu..." Jelas Mikoto.

Naruto menatap Mikoto bingung. "Sorcerer..?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Sacred Berserker membutuhkan seorang Sorcerer layaknya ikan membutuhkan air.." Jelas Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Kau harus membantu Naruto mendapatkan ke 5 Sacred Stone..."

"A-aku? Kenapa harus aku? Itachi saja!" Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi melirik malas kearah Sasuke. "Aku ini seorang Priest, kau lupa?"

"T-tapi bu..." Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Mikoto secara. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama pemuda bodoh berambut pirang ini dan membantunya mencari Sacred Stone..?"

Fugaku bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Istirahatlah, besok pagi kalian harus berangkat ke barat hutan Konoha dan mengambil Sacred Stone yang di simpan oleh para bandit..."

"Lihatlah Sasuke, bahkan Ayahmu saja menyetujui hal itu..." Ucap Mikoto girang. "Karena kalian akan melakukan perjalanan besok, malam ini tidurlah sekamar dan biasakan diri kalian masing-masing.." Dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdiam kaku layaknya patung.

"APA?!" Teriak mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Bagaimana bisa Ibu, Ayah, dan Kakaknya dengan gampang menyuruh ia pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk membantu pria bodoh ini. "Kau, tidur dibawah dobe..." Ucapnya ketus seraya membaringkan badannya keatas kasur.

"Uh, teme..."

"Hn...?"

Melihat sang Uchiha sudah hampir terlelap, Naruto melepaskan kedua pedangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dingin. "Tidak, selamat tidur dan terima kasih sudah membantuku..." Ucapnya.

-BRUGH-

"Pakailah..." Ucap Sasuke ketus setelah melempar sehelai selimut dan bantal miliknya.

"Terima kasih teme..." Dengan senang hati Naruto segera menarik bantal dan selimut beraroma mint itu. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

-chrip..chrip..chrip..-

Hangatnya sinar matahari yang pagi masuk melelaui celah jendela, mengenai wajah tampan pria berambut pirang ini. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. memamerkan pupil birunya keseluruh ruangan. 'Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua...' Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

"Tutup jendelanya dobe, kau mengganggu..." Ucap Sasuke seraya menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Naruto melangkah mendekat dan menatap sang Uchiha bingung. "Uh, teme... Bukankah seharusnya kita bersiap?" Ucap Naruto seraya menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

'aku tidak menyangka jika tubuhnya seramping ini...' Batin Naruto.

Merasa tertarik dengan tubuh sang Uchiha, secara tidak sadar Naruto kembali menyentuh tubuh berkulit pucat itu.

Beberapa sentuhan pertama tampaknya tidak disadari oleh pria Uchiha yang masih terlelap ini, namun saat sentuhan itu menjadi lebih intens sontak saja ia membuka matanya. "Force wall!" Seketika tubuh Naruto terpental ke arah belakang dan menghantam kesebuah lemari kayu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?!" Geram Sasuke.

Dengan merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya Naruto berusaha bangkit dan mendekat. "Ugh.. Untuk ukuran seorang pria tubuhmu sangat ramping teme, Kau tidak suka makan ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Naruto? Sasuke? Kalian belum bersiap juga?" Tanya Mikoto yang saat ini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke men-deathglare Naruto dan bangun dari atas kasur. "Akan kubunuh kau jika menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun..." Ancamnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru tua itu.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya bingung. "Huh? Memangnya aku salah jika menyentuhnya?"

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan segala macam benda yang ia butuhkan untuk bekal perjalanan Naruto menunggu Sasuke di danau yang terletak di timur Konoha.

Lelah berjalan pria 22 tahun ini duduk dipinggir danau dan mencelupkan kakinya ke air jernih dan tenang itu.

'Jadi ini Konoha? Kota yang cukup besar dan penduduk kota ini didominasi oleh para Mage...' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto..."

Suara dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunan pria tampan berambut pirang ini.

"Itachi...?" Ucap Naruto.

Pria bermarga Uchiha ini tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Naruto. "Kau sudah melihat-lihat Konoha?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya! Kota yang sangat besar, dan dihuni oleh para Mage..."

Itachi tertawa. "Ya, Kami para Mage memang mendominasi kota ini..." Sesaat Itachi terdiam dan memandang kearah danau. "Naruto..." Panggilnya.

"Ya...?"

"Sasuke mungkin terlihat angkuh dan sombong, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang baik dan peduli terhadap sesama. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik..."

Naruto terdiam dan memandang Itachi. Ia mungkin belum mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, tetapi seorang kakak tidak mungkin berbohong atas perilaku adiknya.

"Ya, kuharap kami bisa berteman. Dan jangan khawatir Itachi, aku akan menjaga Sasuke dengan baik..." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Pfffft..."

"Eh? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto, Sasuke itu adalah satu-satunya Sorcerer dengan skill tertinggi di Konoha..." Sahut Itachi seraya menahan tawanya.

"B-benarkah? Whoa tidak kusangka..."

Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Akan kupegang janjimu, jagalah Sasuke dan bawa ia pulang nanti dengan selamat..."

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu Itachi..."

"T-teme...?"

"Cepatlah dobe, kau membuang waktu..." Ketus Sorcerer bermarga Uchiha ini.

Dengan menghela napasnya berat, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Melambaikan tangannya kepada Itachi dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Teme..." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn..."

"Uh..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik..."

"Jangan bermimpi dobe, aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan seorang Blade Master lemah sepertimu..." Ketus Sasuke.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan seorang Blade Master lemah sepertimu..."

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menarik kerah jubah Sasuke. Membawa pria Uchiha itu hanya berjarak 3 centi dari tubuhnya. Biru menatap Hitam terlihat dengan jelas kilatan emosi dari mata berpupil biru itu. "Aku tidak lemah teme..." Desis Naruto.

"Hey lihat! Mereka berdua akan berciuman!" Teriak salah seorang bocah yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Naruto dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju perbatasan kota dengan hutan.

"Huh? Kenapa dia? Hey teme! Tunggu...!" Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

"Huh, Teme apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke melepas jubah satin miliknya.

Tubuh ramping dan pucat terbalut oleh baju dan celana hitam yang terlihat cukup ketat di tubuhnya. Kakinya yang jenjang dipadu dengan boots hitam selutut membuat pria Uchiha ini tampak sangat memukau. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Tetapi ada sesuatu hal dari pria Uchiha ini yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Hutan ini sangat berbahaya, jubah hanya akan membuat gerakanku menjadi lambat..." Sahut sang Uchiha.

Naruto membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke. Jantungnya yang lepas kendali membuat pria berambut pirang ini cukup kewalahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertarik dengan sosok pria dihadapannya? Ia sudah hidup selama 22 tahun, dan baru kali ini ia merasa tertarik pada seorang pria.

"Dobe...?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mendekat dan menyentuh bahu bidang sang Blade Master. "Oi, Dobe..."

Naruto membalikan badannya dan menatap sang Uchiha ragu-ragu. "Teme, bolehkah aku menciummu...?"

"H-huh...?"

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan, walaupun kujelaskan kau pasti tidak akan mengerti..." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap mata sebiru lautan itu. "Kau mau menciumku? Boleh saja..." Perlahan api biru mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh sang Uchiha. "Tetapi jika kau bisa mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlontar. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya. "Ayo, kita mencari bandit sialan itu..." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum kaku dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Dengan seringai di wajahnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menggandeng tangannya dan masuk lebih dalam ke tengah hutan.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berenti berjalan. "Diam..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Huh? Apa...?"

"MAGIC BARRIER!"

-TRANG-

Sebuah anak panah berhenti tepat di hadapan sang Uzumaki dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Wah... Itachi benar, kau sangat hebat..." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Angkat senjatamu dan bersiaplah. Sepertinya para bandit itu menyadari kedatangan kita..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menarik kedua bilah pedang miliknya dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bahu bidang milik sang pirang malas. "Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku dobe..." Ucapnya.

Naruto menoleh dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tahu jika skill milikku tidak sebanding denganmu teme... Tetapi, aku harus menepati janjiku kepada Itachi untuk menjagamu dan membawamu pulang dengan selamat bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sesaat ia merasakan dadanya memanas dan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Jika kalian ingin bermesraan sebaiknya jangan ditengah hutan berbahaya seperti ini love birds..." Ucap seseorang dari balik semak-semak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**

* * *

Bagi para reader-san yang memang bukan gamer, mungkin akan sedikit asing dengan apa yang ada dicerita ini. Dan jika ada yang tidak dimengerti dari cerita ini (entah itu semacam skill, job/class, dan lain-lain) para reader-san bisa meninggalkan pertanyaan di review yang akan saya jawab dan jelaskan pada chapter selanjutnya ^_^ (tapi saya usahakan untuk membuat cerita ini gampang di mengerti)


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By : MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Dengan mempererat pedang di genggaman tangannya Naruto mengawasi semak-semak rimbun itu. "Siapa kau...?!" Teriak Naruto.

Pria Uchiha ini memincingkan sudut matanya. Walaupun memang suara itu berasal dari arah semak-semak dihadapan mereka, pohon besar di sisi kirinya terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Ranting pohon itu seperti bergesekan dengan sehelai kain. 'Tidak salah lagi, ada dua orang...' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Seorang Blade Master ditemani oleh Sorcerer terhebat Konoha..." Ucapnya seraya keluar dari balik semak. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna. Pria berambut silver bertubuh tegap, dengan pedang berwarna merah darah dihadapannya memang terlihat tidak begitu asing. 'Tetapi siapa? Kenapa dia mengetahui namaku?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah pria itu. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat dan melirik kearah Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, mungkinkah kau bukan berasal dari Konoha?"

Naruto menggeram emosi. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berbincang, ia harus segera menemui dan mengambil Sacred Stone dari bandit yang tinggal di hutan. "Itu bukan urusamu..." Sahut Naruto.

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu, pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali ke hutan ini lagi..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan menyerangku. karena aku, akan membunuh siapapun YANG MENGHALANGIKU MENCARI SACRED STONE!" Dengan cepat Naruto menganyunkan pedangnya kearah pria berambut silver ini.

-TRANG-

Pedang miliknya dan pria berambut silver ini saling beradu. Pria berambut silver ini terlihat cukup lihai dalam menangkis pedang milik Naruto. Tetapi wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam saat melihat Pria Uzumaki yang kini menyerang dirinya.

Walaupun Sorcerer tampan berambut hitam ini masih terfokus pada seseorang diatas pohon yang mungkin akan menyerang mereka sewaktu-waktu, ia melihat perubahan raut wajah pria berambut silver yang kini sedang mencoba menangkis semua serangan pedang milik Naruto. 'Siapa dia?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

-SLASH-

"ARGHHH!" Sang pria berambut silver terjatuh ke tanah. Luka di bahunya kirinya tak henti mengucurkan darah segar. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat tangguh dan bergerak secepat angin.

-SREK-

"Magic Barrier!"

-TRANG-

Kedua anak panah yang hampir mengenai Naruto kembali jatuh ke tanah. Seseorang dari atas pohon kini melompat kebawah dan berlari mendekati pria berambut silver ini. "KAKASHI!" teriaknya.

Dengan napas tersengal pria bernama Kakashi ini tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa Shikamaru. Pergilah, jangan libatkan dirimu dalam bahaya..." Ucapnya.

Pria dengan rambut berbentuk nanas ini mengangkat busur panahnya dan mengarahkanya tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Shikamaru hentikan..."

"Mereka akan membunuhmu Kakashi!" Sahut pria berambut seperti nanas ini.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Bentak Kakashi.

Perlahan Shikamaru menurunkan anak panahnya. Tanganya gemetar menahan emosi, baru kali ini ia melihat Kakashi terluka dan tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Lalu pria berambut silver ini menarik kalung yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya kearah Naruto. "Ambil dan pergilah..." Ucapnya.

"K-kau... Bandit itu?" Ucap Naruto terbata. Kalung dengan batu berwarna biru muda berbentuk bulat pipih itu kini bersinar terang di genggaman tangan sang Uzumaki.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari.. Jadi pergilah..." Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memiliki batu ini?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Kakashi. Dengan napas yang tersengal dan darah yang tak berhenti mengucur. Ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menyentuh bahu pria berambut silver ini.

-FSSHH-

Luka itu berangsur pulih dan menghilang. Sesaat pria berambut silver ini terdiam. Tidak ada lagi darah ataupun rasa nyeri dan sakit di bahu kirinya. "Kenapa kau–"

"Kau akan mati karena kehabisan darah sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku..." Potong sang Uchiha.

Kakashi menundukan wajahnya dan tertawa. Setelah selama 10 tahun terakhir, hanya Shikamaru lah yang selama ini bersikap baik padanya. Lalu Ia menarik napasnya dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku sama seperti partnermu Uchiha Sasuke, Seorang Blade Master yang mencari Sacred Stone..."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap pria betambut silver ini. 'Mungkinkah karena itu raut wajahnya berubah? Tetapi mengapa tadi ia terlihat begitu sedih?' Batin Sasuke.

"12 tahun yang lalu aku mendapatkan Sacred Stone yang pertama dengan sukses, tetapi aku hampir terbunuh saat menghadapi monster yang menyimpan Sacred Stone kedua. Jika tidak ada Shikamaru, mungkin aku sudah mati..."

Naruto menunduk, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang kini memenuhi dadanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu...?"

Senyum miris terlihat diwajah pria berambut silver ini. "mereka dibunuh..." Sahutnya.

-BRUGH-

Naruto berlutut, ia merasa kakinya lemas hingga tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. "Brengsek..." Tanganya terkepal dan bergetar. "aku akan mengumpulkan ke lima Sacred Stone dan membunuh pria berjubah hitam sialan itu!"

Kakashi melangkah mendekat, ia melepaskan pedang miliknya dan meletakannya dihadapan Naruto. Dua Pedang besar berwarna merah darah dengan ukiran abstrak berwarna hitam. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya. "Pedang ini bernama Blessing of God, hanya inilah peninggalan yang diberikan kedua otangtuaku. Ambilah, dan jadilah Sacred Berserker Naruto..." Ucapnya.

"Jika kau menyerahkan pedang itu kepadanya lalu bagaimana kau akan bertarung?!" Protes Shikamaru.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menatap pria dengan model rambut seperti nanas ini. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai lelah memegang senjata Shika, dan maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu dalam semua ini..."

"A-apa maksudmu?! Aku menjadi bandit karena kemauanku sendiri! Dan bukan karena kau memaksaku!"

"Kegagalan membutakan dan menggelapkan jiwaku Shika. Mencuri, dan membunuh banyak orang yang tidak bersalah hanya untuk kesenanganku semata bukanlah hal yang diajarkan kedua orangtuaku padaku..."

Shikamaru menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Kakashi akan kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti dahulu.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali ke Konoha..." Ucapnya. "Ayo Shika..."

Shikamaru menatap Kakashi bingung. "Bukankah kau akan berpisah denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu? kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri di hutan..."

Dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya, Shikamaru mendekat dan berdiri tepat disebelah Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke... Perjalanan kalian masih jauh. Beristirahatlah di tempat kami sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan..." Ucap Kakashi seraya melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan perlahan kembali ke Konoha dengan Shikamaru yang membuntuti di belakangnya.

Sorcerer bermaga Uchiha ini menatap malas kearah Naruto. "Oi dobe, kau menangis?"

Sontak Naruto menyentuh matanya yang basah dan mengelapnya. "Jangan bodoh, mataku ini terkena debu..."

"Hn.. Terserah kau saja, aku lelah dan jangan bangunkan aku hingga pagi..." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah goa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Blessing of God di tangannya ia genggam dengan sangat erat. Perjalanan baru akan benar dimulai esok. Ia tidak tahu monster macam apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan terbunuh, atau berhasil mengumpulkan ke lima Sacred Stone. Saat ini yang ia tahu hanyalah tetap berusaha, jangan menyerah, tetap hidup, dan menjaga Uchiha Sasuke Sorcerer terhebat dari Konoha.

.

.

.

-chirp...chirp..chirp..-

Bermalam di hutan ternyata bukanlah ide sebuah ide yang baik. Tubuh Sasuke yang menempel padanya semalaman karena suhu udara menurun drastis dan bisingnya suara hewan membuat pria bermarga Uzumaki ini sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sejujurnya ia menyukai saat Sasuke berbalik dan menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua karena ia bisa dengan mudahnya menyentuh tubuh ramping Sorcerer angkuh yang satu ini tanpa terkena pukulan. Tetapi terjaga semalaman juga membuat tubuh dan kepalanya sakit.

'Bagaimana ini? Jika ia terbangun dan melihat kondisi seperti ini bisa-bisa aku akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh api biru miliknya...' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Nhh..."

Pupil biru miliknya membulat saat merasakan gerakan halus dari sang Uchiha. Keringat dingin mulai menetes melewati pelipis Blade Master tampan yang satu ini. 'Lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidur saja...' Batin Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, memamerkan pupil sehitam onyx miliknya. 'Hangat...' Batin pria Uchiha ini. 'T-tunggu dulu, hangat?' Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di dada sang Uzumaki. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia segera bangkit dan memunggungi tubuh tan atletis ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur nyenyak dalam pelukan sang Uzumaki. secara perlahan ia menoleh, memastikan jika Blade Master tampan ini masih tertidur.

Sepertinya Sorcerer tampan berambut hitam ini bisa bernapas lega saat melihat jika Naruto masih memejamkan matanya. "Hn..." Gumamnya penuh kelegaan.

Namun saat ia mencoba bangkit dari alas tidurnya...

"Kau mau kabur begitu saja setelah membuatku tidak nyaman semalaman?"

Seketika wajah tampan sang Uchiha kembali memerah. Dengan raut datar yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan kembali menatap sang Uchiha secara sensual. "Aku tahu Sasuke, Hutan sangat dingin di malam hari, tetapi tidur diatas tubuh orang lain dan merabanya bukanlah hal yang biasa bukan?" Bohong Naruto. Sebenarnya ialah yang meraba tubuh Sasuke. Tetapi karena kesempatan emas untuk mempermalukan Sasuke yang muncul ini sangat jarang terjadi atau mungkin tidak akan datang lagi untuk yang ke dua kalinya tentu saja ia tidak mau melewatkannya dengan begitu saja. Lagipula Sorcerer tampan yang satu ini sepertinya harus diberi pelajaraan karena bersikap angkuh dan membuat tubuhnya sakit.

Wajah sang Uchiha memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyentuh tubuh Naruto saat tertidur? "A-apa kau bilang?"

Dengan mendesah malas Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau menyentuh seluruh tubuhku tadi malam. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki hobi seperti itu..."

Hancur sudah tembok harga diri yang selama ini dibangun kokoh oleh sang Uchiha. Statusnya sebagai Sorcerer terhebat dari Konoha kini berganti dengan Sorcerer mesum yang meraba tubuh pria lain saat tertidur.

Melihat sang Uchiha terdiam kaku layaknya sebuah patung dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto pun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dengan seringai tipis, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. "Perjalanan masih jauh dan mungkin kejadian ini akan terjadi lagi nanti. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau akan meraba tubuhku, tetapi sepertinya sangat disayangkan jika kita tidak memiliki ikatan apapun..."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto melirik dan memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal yang kumaksud teme..."

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya bingung. Ia tentu tahu jika perjalanan masih jauh dan mungkin saja hal ini akan terulang lagi. Tetap jika ia tidak menyetujuinya, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tentu saja akan bertambah hancur apalagi dengan status barunya.

"Jawabanmu...?" Goda Naruto.

Dengan mengambil napas panjang dan menatap lurus ke arah sang Uzumaki. "Baiklah..." Jawabnya mantap.

"Eh? K-kau serius?" Ucap sang Uzumaki bingung. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menyetujui lelucon bodohnya ini.

"Hn..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan jika semua ini hanyalah lelucon untuk mempermalukan sang Uchiha. Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika tahu semua ini hanyalah lelucon? 'Sial...' Batin Naruto. Membayangkan Sasuke murka dengan api birunya saja sudah membuat pria berbadan atletis ini bergidik ngeri. Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain Naruto mecoba memasang raut wajah bahagia palsu dan melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Kau bisa memulainya sekarang..."

-TAAKK-

Sasuke menghentakan tongkat miliknya keatas tanah, mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang membuat api biru dengan cahaya terangnya bermunculan di sekitar mereka. membuat beberapa simbol, dan tulisan yang sama sekali tidak dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Aku butuh darahmu..." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah pisau.

'Sial! Menjalin ikatan dengan seorang Sorcerer angkuh sepertinya sama saja seperti membunuhku secara perlahan!' Batin Naruto saat mengambil sebilah pisau yang diberikan oleh sang Uchiha. Jika ia tahu leluconnya akan berakibat fatal tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan mata pisau tajam itu ke ibu jarinya. "Nn..." Darah segar mulai menetes keatas tanah bersimbol aneh itu, Bersamaan dengan darah yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke.

-ZINGGG-

Dengan mantra yang diucapkan Sasuke, Darah mereka yang tercampur menjadi satu bersinar sangat terang dan berubah menjadi dua buah kalung berbentuk Briolette Cut.

"Whoa..." Naruto terpana, matanya tidak berkedip memandang kalung crystal berwarna hitam berbingkai biru.

Sasuke pun sama, ia sama sekali tak mengedipkan matanya saat menatap kalung crystal berwarna biru berbingkai hitam yang saat ini bersinar terang ditelapak tangannya.

"Teme, Crystal hitam ini seakan menarik jiwaku masuk kedalamnya..." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali menatap kalung yang ada di telapak tangannya. Perkataan Naruto memanglah benar, ia merasakannya sendiri saat menatap crystal biru yang ada di tangannya. "Pakailah kalung itu dan bersiaplah..." Ucapnya tegas seraya memakai kalung itu di lehernya.

"Hanya itu...?" Sedetik setelah ia mengenakan kalung itu, Blade Master berambut pirang ini mersakan terpenuhi oleh energi asing yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi...?" Sahut Sasuke.

Biru menatap Hitam. Sesaat Naruto merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya memanas. 'K-kenapa ini...?' Batin Naruto.

"Dobe, kau sakit? Wajahmu memucat..." Ucap sang Uchiha.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Sahut Naruto seraya mengambil pedang miliknya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa si dobe itu...?" Gumam Sasuke pelan seraya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah Otogakure, Desa kecil yang terletak di sebelah barat Konoha.

-SPLASH-

"Fuuh.. Segarnya..." Ucap Naruto seraya berenang kesana kemari ditengah-tengah sebuah danau. Panasnya cuaca di siang hari dan tubuh mereka yang mulai kelelahan, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah danau yang mereka temukan di tengah perjalanan. "Hey teme! Kemarilah! Airnya sangat menyegarkan!"

"Hn..." Gumamnya tak peduli. Buku tebal berisikan kumpulan mantra-mantra di hadapannya ini terlihat lebih menyenangkan daripada air danau segar dan jernih yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencelupkan dirinya kedalam sana.

"Membosankan..." Ucap Naruto sebelum menyelam ke dasar danau. 'Energi apa itu tadi? Rasanya sesak dan panas yang seakan-akan membakar seluruh tubuhku...' Batinnya seraya mengambil beberapa remis air tawar yang tertempel di batu dan karang. 'Apakah mungkin, energi yang berasal dari kalung ini?' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berenang kembali kepermukaan.

"Hn...?" Gumam Sasuke saat Naruto melemparkan kantong yang berisikan remis air tawar kearahnya.

"Kau belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin bukan?" Dengan sehelai kain berwarna orange yang ia bawa dari rumah, Naruto mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dan mengalungkan kain itu di lehernya.

"Kami para Mage tidak memakan mahluk hidup..." Sahutnya datar tanpa memalingkan pupil hitamnya sedikit pun dari buku tebal itu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Huh? Lalu kalian makan apa?"

"Apapun, selama itu bukanlah mahluk hidup..."

"Baiklah akan kucarikan kau buah-buahan, tunggu disini..." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan mengambil kedua bilah pedang miliknya.

"Tidak perlu..." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Kau akan sakit jika tidak makan apapun teme..."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku tebal itu, Sasuke menunjuk kearah sebuah keranjang yang berisikan buah merah yang kaya akan vitamin c itu.

"Tomat? Kau hanya memakan tomat saja?"

"Hn..."

"Pantas saja jika tubuhmu sangat ramping dan kulitmu sangat putih..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan mendeskripsikanku seperti seorang wanita dobe..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Uh... Lalu aku harus mendeskripsikanmu seperti apa teme...?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya emosi dan menoleh kearah pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh atletis Naruto sama sekali tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Rambutnya yang masih setengah kering dan meneteskan bulir-bulir air yang membasahi pundaknya perlahan membuat wajah Sorcerer berambut hitam ini memerah. "K-kau..." Geramnya emosi.

"H-huh? A-apa...?"

-SWOOSHH-

"UWAAA! Panas! Panas!" Teriak Naruto saat api biru milik Sasuke membakar habis kain oranye di pundaknya."apa yang kau lakukan teme?! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Kenakan bajumu dobe!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"K-karena..."

Dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Kau malu eh?" Goda Naruto.

"H-huh..?"

Perlahan Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke terbaring ke tanah seraya tangan kekarnya mengunci lengan putih milik Sasuke. "Wajahmu memerah? Apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga sang Uchiha.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup cepat. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Naruto yang kini berada diatasnya. "Menyingkirlah dariku Dobe, ini sama sekali tidak lucu..."

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu teme..." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya. Pipi yang bersemu merah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Sesaat rasa ketertarikan berlebih kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini kembali menghampirinya. "Sebuah kecupan di bibir dan aku akan melepaskanmu..."

Sasuke tertawa gugup dan mencoba melepas kuncian sang Uzumaki di lengannya. "Kau gila?"

"Ya, mungkin aku sudah gila karena menyukaimu..."

Pupil hitamnya membulat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa di hadapan pria pirang ini jantungnya bisa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku hanya bergurau teme..." Dengan cengiran bodohnya Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan kembali memakai pakaiannya yang tertumpuk tidak berdaya oleh dedaunan di tanah.

Sasuke terbangun dan menyentuh dadanya bingung. 'Kenapa dadaku seperti tertusuk benda tajam...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Teme, Apa yang kau lakukan? cepatlah, hutan akan sangat berbahaya di malam hari..."

"Hn..."

.

.

.

"Otogakure!" Teriak Naruto saat menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu yang memisahkan antara Oto dan Hutan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang. Selama 2 jam penuh dalam perjalanan Naruto sama sekali tidak menutup mulutnya. "Idiot..."

"Teme! Cepatlah...!" Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan mundur.

-BRUK-

"Ouch!" Seorang wanita berambut pink terjatuh dengan mulusnya keatas tanah. Keranjang berisikan roti hangat beraroma menggoda miliknya berhamburan keluar dan terinjak oleh Naruto.

"Uwaa! M-maafkan aku! A-aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu nona..."

Sang wanita menatap kearah roti miliknya yang berhamburan diatas tanah. Ia menunduk, berdiri, dan menepuk bajunya yang ternodai oleh tanah. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"U-uhh... Nona?"

Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, mengepalkan tanganya dan dengan cepat ia meninju sekeras-kerasnya wajah sang Blade Master tampan ini.

"UAGHH!" Tubuh Naruto terpental dan menghantam sebuah pohon.

"KALIAN BERDUA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke menatap sang gadis dan menunjuk dirinya. "Aku? Maaf nona aku tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Sepertinya nasib sial kali ini memang berpihak pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Hari pertama tiba ke Oto mereka harus berurusan dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan meninju wajah tampan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap wanita betambut pink seraya membuka pintu sebuah toko roti.

"Selamat da– huh? Kenapa wajahmu menekuk seperti itu? Dan siapa mereka Sakura?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengaduk adonan di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Mereka akan bekerja disini selama seharian penuh besok..."

Naruto melangkah mendekat dan membungkukan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku paman! aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak putrimu dan membuat semua roti miliknya jatuh ke tanah..."

"Kau bahkan menginjaknya idiot!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya emosi. Ia tidak terima saat wanita berambut pink ini dengan seenaknya saja memaki Naruto dengan julukan idiot. Ya, Karena hanya dirinya seorang lah yang boleh memaki Naruto dengan julukan seperti itu.

Pria paruh baya ini tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, dan kumohon maafkanlah anakku Sakura. Ia memang sedikit tempramental tetapi sesungguhnya ia anak yang baik. Kuharap kau mau membantunya menjual roti-roti ini besok..."

"Ayah!" Protes Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kami berdua akan membantumu berjualan roti ini!"

"H-hey, enak saja! Aku tidak mau!" Protes Sasuke.

Naruto menyikut Sasuke pelan dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama Sorcerer-sama?"

Pria paruh baya ini tersenyum dan melirik kearah Sakura. "Sakura, bawa mereka keatas dan biarkanlah mereka beristirahat. Seorang Fighter dan Seorang Mage, Sepertinya kalian berasal dari kota yang sangat jauh..."

"B-bagaimana paman tahu jika aku seorang Fighter dan Sasuke seorang Mage?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Ia tersenyum dan memberikan 2 buah roti kepada Naruto. "Kalian lelah bukan? Beristirahatlah dan akan kuberitahu besok..." Jawab sang pria paruh baya seraya mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang sudah dahulu menaiki tangga.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Hey cepatlah..."

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih paman, selamat malam..."

"Kuharap malam kalian menyenangkan...!" Sahut sang pria paruh baya dari bawah tangga.

Sontak wajah Sasuke dan Naruto memerah. "H-huh... K-kenapa paman itu..." Ucap Naruto gugup.

"H-hn..."

Sakura melirik malas kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Love birds..." Ejeknya pelan.

"Hey! Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan nona...!" Sahut Naruto.

Sakura membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan mendorong Fighter dan Mage ini masuk kedalam. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih ataupun bukan, sekarang beristirahatlah karena besok kalian akan bekerja tanpa henti!" Ucapnya seraya membanting pintu kayu itu dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gah! Menyebalkan sekali wanita berambut pink sialan itu!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Tidak mau ambil pusing. Sasuke meletakan tongkatnya di sebelah lemari kayu, melepaskan jubah satin miliknya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Naruto yang menyadari jika Sasuke akan segera tidur melangkah mendekat dan menarik-narik rambut hitam sang Uchiha. "Teme..."

"Hn..."

"Dimana aku akan tidur? Kasurnya hanya ada satu. Dan aku yakin kau akan membakarku hidup-hidup jika aku–"

"Tidur saja dibawah..." Potong Sasuke.

"T-tapi teme..."

Perlahan api biru kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuh sang Uchiha. Memberi peringatan untuk tidak mendekati Sorcerer tampan ini jika kau masih ingin hidup. "Selamat malam dobe..."

"S-selamat malam teme..." Dengan menghela napas berat Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke diatas lantai kayu keras dan dingin tanpa beralaskan sehelai kain pun. 'Kejam sekali Uchiha itu...' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa Naruto sadari perlahan api berwarna biru yang menyelimuti tubuh sang Uchiha menghilang.

"Dobe, kemarilah..."

"Ya, kemarilah sehingga aku bisa menjadikanmu Blade Master panggang..." Cibir Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu..." Sahut sang Uchiha enteng dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Naruto menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. 'Huh? Api biru itu menghilang... Mungkinkah?' Batinnya.

"Teme..." Naruto kembali menarik rambut sang Uchiha.

"Hn..."

"Maafkan aku, kupikir kau hanya menggodaku tadi..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku lelah dobe, bisakah kau diam dan segera tidur?" Sahut Sasuke.

Dengan cengiran khas miliknya, Ia segera melompat ke atas kasur dan merebahan tubuhnya di samping sang Uchiha. "Ah.. Rasanya nyaman sekali..."

"Hn..."

Perlahan Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang Uchiha. Leher jenjang dan putih Sasuke terlihat begitu jelas dan dekat. Bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma mint segar yang memabukan berasal dari tubuh Sorcerer tampan ini.

"Berhentilah mengendusku seperti anjing dobe..."

"Mint..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup leher seputih susu itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Ia tahu jika saat ini Naruto sedang asik menciumi lehernya dan tangan milik pemuda berambut pirang itu kini mulai meraba paha serta pinggangnya. "Nhh.. D-dobe..."

"Sasuke..." Bisiknya pelan seraya menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana sang Uchiha.

"Ah..Nhh..." Sasuke membiarkan tangan-tangan nakal Naruto menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Ya, Sorcerer tampan yang satu ini sudah terlalu lelah sehingga ia membiarkan Naruto meraba tubuhnya. Lagipula sentuhan yang diberikan Blade Master tampan ini tidak lah terlalu buruk baginya.

"Sasuke... Bolehkah aku–"

"Diam! Nhh.. J-jika kau ahh... Ingin..meminta.. Persetujuanku..Nhh... Seharusnya..kau.. Ahh..lakukan itu sebelum menyentuhku..." Sahutnya dengan susah payah.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup pundak Sasuke. Tempo kocokan tangannya ia percepat seraya tak henti mencium dan menggigit leher sang Uchiha.

"Ah! Nhh! D-dobe, aku hampir..."

Naruto kembali mempercepat tempo kocokan tanganya dan mencubit puting sang Uchiha.

"Ahh! N-Naruto!"

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Cairan hangat yang melumuri tangannya wajah Sasuke yang bersemu merah adalah pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Sejujurnya ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan Sorcerer tampan ini. Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang kelelahan tertidur pulas setelah klimaks, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Setidaknya memandangi wajah innocent sang Uchiha yang tertidur pulas jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

Walaupun Naruto tahu jika mungkin esok ia akan meregang nyawa terpanggang oleh api biru sang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**

* * *

**Pinkyung & UchihaEnji** : Mage adalah Master of Magic, mereka mengucapkan mantra yang memiliki berbagai efek. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke walaupun mereka berbeda Job(Sorcerer, Priest, Druid, Sage, etc) mereka tetap masuk kedalam class/kelompok Mage karena lemah dalam bidang physic dan lebih mengutamakan menggunakan Magic untuk menyerang musuh dan Healing(menyembuhkan anggota party yang terluka). Sedangkan Naruto, Kakashi dan Shikamaru. masuk kedalam class Fighter. mereka specialist dan unggul dalam menggunakan senjata di pertempuran, tetapi lemah dalam menggunakan magic.

**CollinBlown** : sweet herb(biasanya disetiap game berbeda nama dan bentuk, tetapi fungsinya sama saja. saya disini pakai nama sweet herb karena lagi minum minuman herbal pas lagi ngetik haha) dipakai untuk menambah HP(kalo di game) kalo di cerita mungkin lebih gampangnya untuk menyembuhkan luka(sama-sama bersifat healing aka menyembuhkan).

**IchikawaArata** : terimakasih sarannya! mulai chapter depan saya akan jelasin di bagian paling bawah istilah-istilahnya gamenya jadi biar lebih memudahkan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Suara ketukan keras dan teriakan Sakura yang berasal dari balik pintu membuat pria berambut pirang ini menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Hey! Kalian berdua cepatlah bersiap! Toko akan segera buka! Aku akan menunggu kalian diawah 20 menit lagi!" Teriak Sakura seraya tak henti mengetuk pintu yang terkunci rapat dari dalam.

"Argghh berisik sekali wanita rambut pink pemarah itu..." Protes Naruto seraya mengambil bantal yang ia gunakan dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Cepatlah bangun dobe.." Ucap Sasuke seraya turun dari atas kasur dan merapihkan bajunya.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. Baju hitam yang ia gunakan terlihat sangat kusut dengan kancing yang tidak terkait bahkan Resleting celana yang selalu membingkai kaki jenjang sang Uchiha pun terbuka. "Kenapa bajumu tidak beraturan seperti itu...?"

Wajah Sorcerer berambut hitam ini memerah. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto kembali mengingatkanya kepada hal yang mereka berdua lakukan tadi malam.

"Ah! aku ingat.." Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan seraya tertawa. "Aku tadi malam me–" tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam dan menatap kearah sang Uchiha. "Eh...?"

Pupil birunya membulat sempurna. Sepertinya pria bermarga Uzumaki ini baru saja menyadari jika perbuatan yang ia lakukan tadi malam bersama Sorcerer asal Konoha ini memang nyata dan bukan mimpi. "Sasuke! Maafkan aku!" Ucapnya seraya membungkuk dihadapan sang Uchiha.

Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah Sasuke berusaha bersikap normal dihadapan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang Uchiha. "H-hn..."

"K-kau tidak akan membunuhku kan...?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini masih berlutut dihadapannya. Baju berwarna oranye cerah yang ia kenakan sedikit tersingkap keatas dan menunjukan punggung sang Uzumaki yang ternyata terluka cukup parah. "Punggungmu terluka..."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto segera bangkit dan melepas baju yang ia kenakan. berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Ck, Sial..." Luka memar yang membiru terlihat menghiasi seluruh punggung dan bahu bidang Sang Uzumaki. "Sepertinya ini karena benturan dengan pohon kemarin..."

"Berbaliklah..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Huh? Baiklah..." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dari pantulan cermin.

Tangan dingin berkulit pucat itu menyentuh punggung sang Uzumaki.

-FSSHH-

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya saat merasakan sebuah energi asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya melewati telapak dingin sang Uchiha. Energi dingin seperti es yang menenangkan dan entahlah ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskan seperti apa energi asing yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Whoa.. Apa itu tadi? Rasanya tubuhku kembali segar..." Ucap Naruto seraya membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa..." Sahutnya dingin seraya berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan menunggumu dibawah..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kembali mengenakan bajunya dan bersiap untuk menyusul sang Uchiha. Namun saat ia berdiri diambang pintu. 'Tunggu dulu...' Batinnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri dihadapan cermin besar itu dan membuka bajunya.

"Pantas saja..." Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Luka memar di punggung dan bahunya menghilang bahkan tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. "Bahkan energimu saja terasa sangat nikmat teme..." Ucapnya seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum ia kembali memakai bajunya dan menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Naruto..." Ucap sang paman saat melihat Naruto turun dari atas tangga.

"Selamat pagi paman! Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku dan Sasuke bermalam disini..." Sahutnya riang.

"Apakah malammu menyenangkan?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa nervous. "Cukup menyenangkan..."

Sang paman tertawa dan menyerahkan sebuah keranjang berisikan roti-roti beraroma menggugah selera yang baru saja selesai ia panggang. "Sayang sekali orangtua sepertiku tidak bisa melakukan hal berat untuk membantu seorang calon Sacred Berserker sepertimu Naruto..."

"Darimana kau tahu paman?"

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?! Cepatlah bantu aku dan Sasuke membuka toko ini..." Bentak Sakura.

Naruto menatap sang paman dan membungkukan tubuhnya. "Aku permisi dahulu paman!" Ucapnya seraya berlari menuju Sakura.

"Anak itu akan merubah segalanya..." Ucapnya pelan Tanpa melepas pandanganya dari sang Uzumaki.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua akan bertugas di dalam toko. Naruto, kau bersikanlah semua debu yang ada di toko ini. Dan kau Sasuke, letakan roti-roti ini di rak..." Perintah Sakura.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan sang Uchiha. "Maaf nona, aku Sorcerer terkenal di Konoha dan aku tidak menerima perintah apapun dari siapapun itu..."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. "Kau benar tuan, seorang Sorcerer terkenal sepertimu tidak pantas melakukan hal ini..."

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap kearah Sasuke. "Hey! Ini tidak adil..." Protesnya

Lalu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Tetapi tuan... INI ADALAH OTO DAN BUKAN KONOHA! Lakukanlah tugasmu dan jangan banyak bicara!" Bentaknya seraya menggebrak meja.

Takut jika Sasuke akan lepas control dan membunuh wanita berambut pink ini, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke mendekat dan mengusap lembut kepala sang Uchiha. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya..."

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan dadanya memanas dan berdegup kencang. Sentuhan hangat dan lembut di kepalanya ternyata mampu membuat api biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan padam dan menghilang.

"Singkirkan tanganmu..." Bentaknya seraya menepis tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. 'B-bagaimana mungkin...?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mengambil kain dan keranjang berisikan roti-roti hangat itu. Ia membersihkan seluruh rak dengan sangat teliti dan meletakan roti-roti itu disana saat dirasakannya semua debu telah pergi dari rak kayu berwarna coklat itu.

"Hahh..." Desahnya lega saat selesai meletakan semua roti keatas rak. "Hey Sakura, aku sudah menyelesaikan bagian ini..." Teriak Naruto.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengangkat kayu ini? Ini sangat berat aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya..." Sahut Sakura dari luar toko.

'Ck, wanita ini merepotkan sekali...' Batin Naruto dalam hati seraya melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Phew..." Ucap Sakura seraya duduk di sebuah kursi dan menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berurusan dengan beratnya balok-balok kayu.

"Agh! Pinggangku sakit sekali..." Ucap Naruto seraya mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar melihat jelas wajah tampan sang Uzumaki. Kulit berwarna tan, tubuh atletis, tangan yang kekar, dan kalung crystal berbentuk briolette cut. 'Eh? Kalung itu...' Batin Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ternyata kau–" namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataanya, para penduduk desa sudah mulai berdatangan untuk membeli beberapa roti. "Kulanjutkan lagi nanti, sekarang bantu aku..."

"Baiklah..." Sahut Naruto.

Pagi berganti siang, dan siang berganti sore. Pengunjung toko yang tak henti berdatangan cukup membuat Sakura dan Naruto kelelahan.

Dengan menggenggam dua buah keranjang kosong di tangannya Sakura kembali merapikan dan menutup toko roti miliknya. "Dimana Sasuke...?"

"Mungkin di kamar bersama buku kesayangannya..." Sahut Naruto.

"Ayahku akan menyiapkan makan malam, Sasuke belum makan apapun sejak pagi bukan? Kumohon kau mau membujuknya untuk ikut makan bersamaku..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Bukankah kau membenci Sasuke?"

Sakura mengedikan bahunya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Lagipula ini semua memang bukan kesalahannya, Karena itu saat makan malam ini aku akan meminta maaf padanya..."

Naruto menatap gadis berambut pink ini dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Akan kurayu dia agar mau makan malam bersamamu..." Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan menepuk bahu gadis berambut pink ini.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. "H-hey.. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan oke? A-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf saja..."

"Aku saaaangat mengerti..." Goda Naruto sebelum berlari menuju tangga karena Sakura sudah bersiap untuk meninju wajahnya lagi.

-Krieet-

Naruto membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan. "Teme...?" Panggilnya. "Kenapa gelap sekali? Kau tidak menyalahkan lampu?" Ucapnya seraya meraba saklar lampu di dinding. Namun saat ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari arah kasur, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. "Bahkan kau tidur bersama buku? ckckck..." Wajah datar, kaku dan dingin sang Uchiha kini tergantikan dengan wajah polos dan tak berdaya. Bahkan Naruto harus mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tidak menyentuh dan meraba Sorcerer tampan asal Konoha ini.

'Sial.. Rasanya seperti kesabaranku sedang diuji...' Batin Naruto dalam hati seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. 'Lebih baik aku membangunkannya saja...'

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

Sontak Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk dengan raut wajah apa-yang-kau-lakukan-sewaktu-aku-tertidur.

"K-kau sudah bangun? B-baguslah..." Naruto tertawa gugup dan menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Uh.. Sakura menunggumu dibawah untuk makan malam..."

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Ayo..." Sahut Naruto seraya menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan Naruto. "Jangan menyentuhku dobe..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung kemudia ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Baiklah, akan kutunggu kau dibawah..."

Sorcerer tampan ini perlahan bangkit dari atas kasur. Ia berjalan kearah cermin dan memperhatikan pantulan wajah serta tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah, ia tetap Uchiha Sasuke seorang Sorcerer berbakat asal Konoha yang di hormati dan disegani oleh seluruh penduduk kota.

Lalu mengapa ia merasa takut saat Naruto menyentuhnya? Ia bisa saja membunuh Naruto malam ini juga dengan kemampuan hebat miliknya dan mengakhiri rasa takut berlebihan yang bahkan membuat tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu merespon perintah dari otaknya.

Tetapi jika ia membunuhnya, bagaimana nasib kedua orangtua dari Blade Master bodoh itu?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang Uchiha! Dan seorang Uchiha seharusnya di takuti dan bukan takut kepada orang lain. Ya, Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia tidak akan membunuh Naruto. Tetapi ia akan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersiap duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan piring, garpu dan sendok di hadapannya. Sedangkan sang paman masih beriri didepan oven seraya kedua tangannya tak henti meracik sebuah bumbu yang beraroma sedap.

"Rasanya perutku sudah tak sabar lagi..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Hah.. Kau ini baru saja me–" Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menuruni anak tangga.

tubuh ramping dan kepala miliknya kini terbalut oleh jubah satin berwarna bitu tua. Tongkat miliknya ia genggam erat beserta kalung berbentuk briolette cut.

Naruto menoleh dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Teme...?"

Sasuke meletakan kalung itu di meja.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha..."

"tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi..."

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, dan Aku akan kembali ke Konoha..." Ulangnya.

"Kubilang tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi Sasuke!" Bentak Naruto.

Dadanya berdebar, Wajahnya tertunduk dan ia tidak mampu menatap lurus kearah sang Uzumaki. Takut? Entahlah Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak mampu menatap mata sebiru lautan itu.

"Hey apa terjadi sesuatu?" Bisik sang paman kepada Sakura.

"A-ayah..." Sakura menarik lengan baju sang paman dan menunjuk kearah kalung yang tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas meja.

Sang paman terlihat terkejut. Ia melepas celemek putih yang ia kenakan dan menggebrak meja kayu itu.

-BRAAK-

Tubuh atletis berkulit tan itu tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah sang paman dan membungkuk. "Maafkan aku paman.. Kami akan melanjutkanya di luar..."

"Tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar..."

"Aku tahu paman, maafkan aku..." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Sangat disayangkan jika kalian bertengkar..."

"Eh...?" Naruto menatap pria setengah baya ini bingung. "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, kami hanya teman..." Jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian memiliki kalung itu?" Sakura menunjuk kearah kalung yang tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas meja.

Sasuke men-death glare kearah Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin gadis berambut pink ini berani membuat ia terlihat bodoh karena Naruto mengacuhkan masalah mereka.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa dengan kalung ini?"

Paman berambut putih itu mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Kalian melakukan ikatan tanpa mengetahui konsekuensinya?"

Sasuke menatap sang paman. "Konsekuensi apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke, kau adalah seseorang dari kalangan Mage, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui ini?"

"Apa maksudmu paman?"

Pria paruh baya ini menarik nafasnya dan menatap kedua pria tampan ini "Ikatan hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah..."

"APA?!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pria berambut pirang ini menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. "B-bagaimana mungkin..."

"Kenapa kalian sangat bodoh? Aku saja mengerti tentang ikatan sakral itu..." Sombong Sakura.

"Paman tidak kah kau tahu cara untuk menghentikan semua ini? Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersama si bodoh ini..." Protes Sasuke.

"Hey! Aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersama Sorcerer angkuh sepertimu teme!"

"Aku tahu..." Ucap pria paruh baya ini.

Naruto melompat kegirangan. "Cepat katakan padaku paman!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Jatuh cinta saja pada seseorang yang bukan ikatanmu..." Ucapnya datar.

"Benarkah?! Itu mudah sekali! Paman bolehkah aku mencintai Sakura...?" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersnyum dan menatap kearah Sorcerer berambut hitam ini "boleh saja, Tetapi Sasuke akan mati jika kau melakukan itu..." Ucapnya santai.

"A-apa?"

"Darah kalian sudah terikat menjadi satu. Dan jika kalian berdua mencintai seseorang yang bukan ikatanmu maka salah satu dari kalian akan mati..."

Naruto melirik kearah pria yang berada di sampingnya. Sorcerer tampan, bertubuh ramping, berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitamnya ini sesaat terlihat seperti akan menangis. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Ya, datar dan dingin.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan pria dihadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasan kalian berdua bisa terikat seperti ini. tetapi, berusahalah mencintai satu sama lain..." Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto dan tersenyum. "Lagipula... Sasuke sangat tampan, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya sebentar lagi..." Goda Sakura sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Gadis berambut pink ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Sakura makan malammu?"

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak lapar..." Teriak gadis rambut pink ini sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, takut-takut jika Sasuke akan membunuhnya nanti.

"Ck.. Anak itu sama sekali tidak berubah..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, tetapi tidak disini. Setidaknya tidak di dalam rumah seseorang yang sudah bersikap sangat baik padanya. "Uhh.. Paman, aku..."

"Bawalah ini keatas dan berbincanglah..." Dengan kedipan di mata kirinya pria paruh baya ini memberikan dua buah roti isi kepada Naruto.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu paman..." Dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawa Sorcerer tampan ini kembali ke kamar.

"H-hey! Lepaskan tanganku!"

.

.

.

"Kubilang lepaskan tangaku dobe!" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan lengan putih Sasuke dari genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap lurus kearah pupil hitam sang Uchiha yang berstatus sebagai kekasih barunya dan kembali berlutut di hadapan sorcerer berambut hitam ini. "Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku Sasuke! Akan ku lakukan apapun untukmu agar kau memaafkanku..."

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia melepas jubah satin miliknya dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Ini semua bukan salahmu..." Ucapnya. Ya, Sebenarnya ini semua tentu saja bukan kesalahan Naruto seorang. Harga diri Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi, pria pirang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, dan karena ia belum memiliki kekasih sebelumnya membuat Sorcerer tampan ini melupakan semua peraturan tentang ikatan.

"E-eh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melangkah mendekati sang Uchiha. "Ini semua tentu saja salahku teme..." Ulangnya.

Sasuke men-death glare pria pirang dihadapannya. "Kubilang ini semua bukan salahmu, ini salahku juga..."

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ini semua salahku teme!"

"Ini salahku dobe..."

"Apa kau bilang?! Ini salahku teme!"

"Tidak.. Ini salahku!"

"Kau tidak salah! Aku yang salah teme!"

"Ini Salahku!"

"Tidak! Salahku!"

"Kubilang ini Salahku!"

"Salahku!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya emosi dan melemparan jubah satin miliknya kesembarang tempat. "Ini salahku! Karena aku belum pernah mempunyai kekasih! Dan kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku! Aku melupakan semua peraturan dan konsekuensi tentang ikatan ini!"

"Eh...?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau? Belum mempunyai kekasih?"

Pupil hitamnya membulat dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada pria pirang bodoh di hadapannya ini.

"J-jadi aku adalah yang pertama...?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "L-lupakan saja..."

"J-jadi itu benar? Aku kekasihmu yang pertama?"

-SWOOSH-

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu! Dan kau bukan kekasihku dobe!" Bentaknya seraya membakar habis bantal serta selimut yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"B-baiklah..." Ucap Naruto terbata. "U-uh...teme..."

"Apa?!"

Naruto menunjuk kearah abu sisa bantal dan selimut. "K-kau membakar habis bantal dan selimutnya..."

Hilang sudah status Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya. Ya, Seorang Uchiha seharusnya dapat menyembunyikan dan mengontrol emosi mereka bukan menunjukan emosi yang berlebih bahkan berteriak-teriak seperti wanita.

Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada paman jika kau membakar bantal dan selimut miliknya teme?"

Dengan menahan seluruh emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur membelakangi Naruto. Ya, ia harus menghindari menatap, serta berbicara langsung kepada pria pirang di sampingnya yang membuatnya selalu terbakar emosi. "Aku akan menggantinya..." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto menghela napasnya berat dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini memunggunginya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama seorang Sorcerer angkuh seperti Sasuke.

'Jika saja Sasuke sedikit lebih lembut, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan mudah...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya memakan roti isi pemberian sang paman. Roti yang lembut dan manis tercampur dengan susu dan mentega yang lembut. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Seandainya saja aku bisa menikah denganmu roti..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Teme..."

"Hn dobe..."

"Kau belum memakan roti mu..." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak lapar..."

"Roti ini sangat lezat teme, sayang jika kau tidak memakannya.." Ucap Naruto seraya menoleh kearah tubuh ramping berkulit pucat yang memunggunginya.

Sasuke tak merespon dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia lebih membutuhkan ketenangan daripada sebuah roti isi.

"Kau menyesal karena terjebak selamanya bersamaku...?" Tanya Naruto.

Senang atau tidak senang kini Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih yang terikat satu sama lain. Dan mengetahui isi hati pasanganmu adalah hal utama yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap sepasang kekasih.

Perlahan kelopak mata berpupil hitam itu terbuka. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto berputar-putar di kepalanya. Apakah ia menyesal karena terjebak selamanya bersama pria pirang ini?

"Aku... Tidak tahu..." Gumamnya pelan.

Ya, Sorcerer tampan ini tidak tahu. Ini kali pertamanya ia dituntut untuk mencintai seseorang. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, seperti apa bentuknya? Rasanya? Teksturnya? dan ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencintai pasangannya. Apakah sama dengan menghapal sebuah mantra baru? Ataukah sama seperti membuat mantra baru? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti, Sorcerer jenius sepertinya ternyata sangat bodoh dalam bidang percintaan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sesungguhnya ini kali pertamaku juga berada dalam posisi ini..." Ucap Naruto.

'Eh...?' Batin Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Kau sudah tidur teme...?"

"Belum..." Sahutnya datar.

"Tidak terbiasa tanpa bantal?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Seandainya saja tadi ia tidak melepas control tubuhnya, ia tidak akan malu seperti ini. "Uhh..Sepertinya..."

"Gunakanlah lenganku..." Ucap Naruto seraya meluruskan lengan tangannya. "Selamat malam..."

Sasuke tak merespon dan memejamkan matanya secara paksa. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan tenang jika merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Naruto melalui punggungnya dan juga sisi kanan wajahnya?

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan memastikan jika Sorcerer tampan di sebelahnya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Lalu ia menatap kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan antara menyukai dan mencintai..." Ucap Naruto. "Aku juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya. Jadi kumohon kau mau memaafkanku jika aku memperlakukanmu sangat buruk teme..." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali membuka matanya. Pria pirang di belakangnya ini memiliki posisi yang sama persis sepertinya. Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi setidaknya Naruto sudah mengakui bahkan meminta maaf padanya terlebih dahulu, dan itu sedikit membuat Sorcerer tampan ini memamerkan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Hn.. Dobe.."

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah shock miliknya. "K-kau masih belum tidur?"

"Lengan tanganmu sangat keras, kau pikir aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak?"

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurnya. Berbicara tentang dirinya seperti itu dan di dengar oleh seseorang yang ia sangka sudah tertidur pulas benar-benar memalukan. Lalu ia mengambil napas panjang dan menhembuskannya. 'Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. lagipula kami berdua sekarang sepasang kekasih...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

10 menit.

20 menit.

30 menit.

40 menit.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa tertidur, jangankan tertidur mengantuk saja tidak. "Sial..." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia menoleh dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap punggung sang Uchiha. Sepertinya kali ini pria yang menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas.

'Tubuh ramping, kulit putih, rambut hitam. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang Sorcerer dengan skill yang tinggi' Batin Naruto.

Perlahan tangan tan itu mengusap kepala sang Uchiha. Rambut dengan model mencuat kebelakang itu terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangganya. 'Tidak kusangka rambutnya selembut ini...' Batinnya lagi.

Tidak mau mengganggu sang Uchiha. Naruto menarik tangannya dan kembali pada posisi semula. Dinginnya suhu udara di malam hari dan tidur tanpa selimut sepertinya secara tidak sadar membuat Sasuke sedikit menekukan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang menyadari gerakan halus di sisi kanannya pun segera menoleh kearah Sasuke. 'Dingin...?' Batinnya dalam hati. Lalu pria pirang ini mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Mencari-cari jika ada sehelai kain yang ia bisa gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh sang Uchiha. "Tidak ada..." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto kembali melirik kearah Sorcerer muda berbakat disampingnya ini. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh ramping sang Uchiha. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali kepada posisi semula. 'Tidak Naruto. Tidak lagi. Jika kau kehilangan control malam ini. Maka besok pagi kau akan kehilangan nyawamu...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya mengangguk-angguk. Namun mendengar Sasuke bergumam tak jelas dan kembali menekukan badannya Naruto menghela napasnya berat dan kembali memeluk pria di sampingnya.

Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Namun usahanya gagal, berdekatan dengan sang Uchiha seperti ini membuatnya kembali mencium aroma mint memabukan yang kembali mengingatkannya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam.

'Yang benar saja...' Batin Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, Bagaimana pun juga ia masih ingin hidup dan melihat indahnya mentari esok pagi.

"Nhh..." Desah Sasuke seraya menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Runtuh sudah tembok untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke yang dibangun kokoh oleh Naruto. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium leher janjang beraroma memabukan itu. 'Sudahlah, lagipula aku ini kan kekasihnya, dan sepasang kekasih memang sudah seharusnya melakukan ini...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya menyelipkan tangan kekarnya kedalam baju yang dikenakan sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu benda asing yang bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh?

Kelopak mata berpupil hitam itu sontak terbuka. menatap seseorang yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya bertelanjang dada tanpa menggunakan pakaian. "N-Naruto?"

"Maafkan aku teme..." Ucap Naruto santai seraya memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sang Uchiha.

"Akh! D-dobe! A-apa yang akh!..." Desah Sasuke disela protesnya.

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk mengunci lengan Sasuke. "Nhh... Aku..hanya melakukan...ah.. Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih..." Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas gerakan liar kejantanan Naruto di lubangnya. "Nhh... Ahhnn.. D-dobe..." Desahnya saat Naruto menghantam titik terdalamnya.

Pria pirang ini tersenyum saat mengetahui jika Sasuke tidak menolak dengan apa yang ia lakukan melainkan menikmati setiap hentakan dan sentuhannya.

"Ahh..! Mhh..! Ah! Ah! D-dobe..! J-jangan terlalu cepat.. Akh!" Desah Sasuke seraya mencengkram lengan Naruto.

Naruto menjilat bibir atasnya dan menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk menduduki kejantanannya.

Raut wajah bingung dan bersemu sang Uchiha tampak sangat manis dan membuat Naruto hampir saja kembali kehilangan control tubuhnya. "D-dobe...?"

"Sepasang kekasih juga seharusnya melakukan ini... Bergeraklah..." Goda Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tataoan lapar sang Uzumaki. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia merasa malu karena baru kali pertama ada seseorang yang melihat tubuhnya tanpa tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bergerak diatas tubuh Naruto walaupun sesungguhnya ia menikmati permainan yang di berikan oleh Blade Master tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah. jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menyentuhmu saja..." Dengan seringai yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto mengecup puting Sasuke kemudian menghisap dan menggigitnya. Kedua tangannya juga ikut meremas pantat sang Uchiha.

"Akh! Ahh! D-dobe! Hentikan... Mnhh..." Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan lemas seakan kehilangan energi.

"Hentikan? Kau yakin?" Goda Naruto.

"Mnnhh... Ahh Narutohh..." Panggilnya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga sang Uchiha. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seraya mengigitnya perlahan. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Ahh... Ahhh... Mnnh..." Biru menatap hitam. Sasuke tahu jika ia sudah tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang Uzumaki. "Aku.. Menginginkanmu..." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali merebahkan Sasuke keatas kasur. Kaki jenjang milik Sorcerer tampan ini ia letakan di bahunya. Perlahan ia mulai kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Menusukan kejantananmiliknya ke lubang hangat milik Sasuke. "Nhh... Sial..." Ucapnya seraya menaikan tempo tusukannya.

"Akhh... Ah! N-Naruto! Nhh.. Ahh..!"

Naruto mempercepat temponya dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Ah.. Aku.. Nhh.. Hampir..."

"Akh! Ah! Ah! Na-Naruto lebih nhh cepat..."

"Nhh.. Sasuke!"

"Ah! N-Naruto!"

.

.

.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Naruto menarik kejantanannya dan mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Jangan menciumku..." Ucap Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh dari dirinya.

"Eh...?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Ya, Tidak ada ciuman. Hanya sekedar sex untuk memenuhi hasratnya terhadap Sorcerer tampan ini.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah..." Ucapnya seraya mengambil jubah satin milik Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Jika kau menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, aku akan membunuhmu..." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa dan menarik tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. "Aku berjanji. Sekarang tidurlah, besok pagi kita akan meneruskan perjalanan ke timur oto..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup kepala Sasuke.

"Hn..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Kalian akan segera berangkat?"

"Ya paman, Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju timur Oto. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu paman.." Naruto tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Ucapnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin berwarna hitam kepada Sasuke. "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melanjutkan hidupku sebagai seorang Sorcerer. Karena itu, aku memberikan ini untukmu..." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menatap cincin berwarna hitam di tangannya. "Clutter..." Gumamnya pelan. Sasuke tentu tahu cincin bernama clutter yang hanya dimiliki oleh 1 orang Sorcerer terhebat di dunia ini. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa cincin ini ada pada paman yang hanya menjual roti.

"Cincin itu bukan milikku..." Sang paman tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Seseorang hanya menitipkannya padaku untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Sorcerer dengan skill tinggi sepertimu Sasuke..."

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali menatap cincin yang ada di genggamannya. "Lalu, siapa orang itu paman...?"

"Sayangnya ia sudah tidak lagi ada di dunia ini..." Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan yang mendalam saat pria paruh baya ini menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi seseorang yang menitipkan cincin itu padanya.

Ia mengangguk mengerti. Cincin berwarna hitam itu ia sematkan di jari manisnya. "Terima kasih paman..." Ucapnya datar.

"Kalian akan pergi..?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura. "Ya, aku harus menemukan Sacred Stone kedua yang berada di timur Oto..." Sahut Naruto.

Sakura menunduk. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap wajah pria dihadapannya. "Berhati-hatilah, Kuharap kau menemukan semua Sacred Stone itu Naruto..."

"Terima kasih Sakura..." Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan untuk Sakura sebelum menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan rumah kayu beraroma roti panggang itu.

"Mereka sangat serasi..." Ucap Sakura seraya berdiri di ambang pintu, memandang Sang Sorcerer dan Blade Master yang kini mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus air asin yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai pria pirang bodoh seperti itu ayah..." Ia tertawa dan menutup kedua matanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan cairan asin itu dengan lengannya. "Wajahnya saja bahkan berseri-seri saat menatap briolette cut yang kembali menggantung di leher Sasuke..."

Pria paruh baya ini menepuk bahu Sakura. "Terkadang kau harus membiarkan bunga favoritmu tertanam di tempat yang seharusnya. Karena jika kau memetik bunga itu dan membawanya pulang maka bunga akan layu dan mati..."

Sakura tertawa disela-sela isak tangisnya. Biarkanlah ia menangis sepuasnya hari ini. Walaupun hatinya sakit ia merasa bahagia karena Naruto, pria yang ia cintai selalu tersenyum saat berada di samping Sasuke. Cinta bukan hanya tentang kepemilikan, tetapi juga tentang bagaimana kau menghargai seseorang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. "Aku lapar ayah, Buatkan aku roti isi daging..."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan roti isi daging special untuk putriku tersayang..."

.

.

.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah cincin hitam yang tersemat dijari manis sang Uchiha. Bentuknya yang aneh dan warnanya yang senada dengan pupil hitam sang Uchiha benar-benar menarik perhatian pria dengan pedang yang tersampir di pinggulnya ini. "Teme, sebenarnya itu cincin apa?"

"Clutter..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudku fungsinya teme..."

"Biarpun kujelaskan, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti dobe..."

Naruto berdecak kesal dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Ah menyebalkan sekali..."

Udara pagi yang sejuk, pohon dengan daunnya yang rimbun dan sinar mentari yang hangat mengingatkan Naruto pada desa dimana ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Desa kecil ditengah hutan dan di kelilingi oleh sungai jernih dengan air yang segar.

"Magic barrier..."

-TONKK-

Dengan mulusnya dahi pria pirang ini membentur magic barrier buatan Sasuke cukup keras. "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesnya kesal.

Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya dimulut. Memberi kode kepada pria pirang ini untuk diam dan melihat kearah sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto menoleh, alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat ular besar berwarna hitam dengan corak hijau tua melingkar di sebuah pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari hadapannya. 'Sial! Jadi ini monster yang menyimpan Sacred Stone kedua? Besar sekali..' Batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke melepaskan jubah satin berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan. Lalu ia menghentakan tongkat miliknya keatas tanah dan membaca beberapa mantra dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kembali terselimuti oleh api berwarna biru.

Sedangkan Naruto. Ia bersiap dengan kedua bilah pedang di genggaman tangannya. Strategi penyerangan kembali di lakukan sama seperti dahulu. Naruto yang akan menyerang sang Ular dari jarak dekat dengan pedangnya, sedangkan Sasuke berjaga dibelakang untuk meng-healing tubuh pria di hadapannya dan juga menyerang ular besar itu dari jarak jauh.

Melihat sang ular masih belum menyadari kehadiran mereka, dengan cepat Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan menganyunkan kedua bilah pedang itu.

"Power Slash!" Tubuh atletis itu melaju secepat angin kearah sang Ular. Pedang besar di tangannya bergerak brutal dan cepat merobek kulit tebal Monster ular itu.

"GWAAAAAA" darah segar dan daging-daging sang ular mulai berhamburan di bawah pohon. Gerakan Naruto yang lincah dan cepat membuat ular besar ini sedikit kesusahan untuk membaca gerak gerik pemuda pirang ini.

"Magic Creature Analysis..." Sasuke memfokuskan pikiranya kepada Ular besar itu. Mencari titik kelemahan sang ular serta Sacred Stone yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya. 'Aku menemukannya...' Batin Sasuke.

Pupil hitam itu membulat. Sasuke sudah membaca gerakan Naruto yang melambat sedari tadi. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika ular besar yang sudah terluka cukup parah ini ternyata masih mampu untuk membaca dengan cepat gerakan tubuh Blade Master tampan ini. "Naruto di belakangmu!"

-SRUUUSHH-

Naruto sedikit lengah sehingga ular besar itu menyemburkan bisa mematikan kearahnya. Namun prediksinya salah, ternyata Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu berdiri di hadapannya untuk menangkal racun mematikan itu.

"AGHH!" Tubuh sang Uchiha terpental jauh ke sisi kanan pohon.

"SASUKE?!"

Bibir Sorcerer tampan ini membiru. Nafasnya tersengal dan kakinya mati rasa. "Hancurkan kedua matanya Naruto..." Ucapnya pelan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau terluka cepatlah kita pergi dari tempat ini...!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "KUBILANG HANCURKAN KEDUA MATANYA!" Bentak Sasuke. "Aku akan baik-baik saja..." Ya, Ia bukanlah seseorang yang lemah.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun hatinya tetap tidak tenang dengan kondisi Sasuke. Ia yakin jika Sorcerer tampan itu bisa menahan racun mematikan itu hingga ia selesai bertarung. "Nhh..." Ia merobek kedua lengannya dan meneteskan darah segar itu keatas Blessing of God miliknya. "BLOOD CIRCLE!"

-SZWUUT-

Pedang besar berwarna merah darah miliknya kini berkilau layaknya sinar matahari yang terpantul dari sebuah kolam darah. Aura hitam kemerahan yang berasal dari pedang miliknya kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuh atletis itu.

"KAU ULAR BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KAU!"

-ZRASHHHHH-

Bagaikan anak panah yang melesat sangat cepat. Kedua bilah pedang itu tertancap masing-masing dimata kiri dan kanan ular besar itu.

"GWAAAAAAA" ular itu bergerak liar dan brutal melepaskan kedua pedang besar yang tertancap di matanya. Namun sayang sepertinya monster besar ini sudah harus menyelesaikan masa hidupnya di dunia.

-BRUGHHH-

Sang ular jatuh ke atas tanah. Mulut besarnya terbuka lebar, sebagian tubuhnya hancur dan kedua matanya tertancap pedang besar berwarna hitam.

Naruto menatap ular tidak berdaya itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Luka sobekan di tanganya yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah sudah sama sekali ia tidak pedulikan. Ya, Naruto meninggalkan kedua bilah pedang miliknya dan berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke posisi dimana sang Uchiha terkulai lemah.

"Sasuke...?" Tangan atletis itu mendekap erat tubuh dingin sang Uchiha. Hatinya serasa akan terobek secara perlahan melihat kondisi yang dialami pria dengan rambut hitamnya ini. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu...?" Wajahnya ia benamkan di tengkuk sang Uchiha. "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku dari racun mematikan ular itu Sasuke..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hn...do..be" sahutnya lemah.

Naruto menatap kedua pupil hitam yang perlahan menutup itu. Tangannya gemetar menahan emosi, ia tidak mengerti mantra untuk healing, atau melakukan sesuatu untuk meng-healing tubuh lemah sang Uchiha. Hatinya seakan sudah terobek menjadi serpihan-serpian kecil saat melihat pupil hitam itu kini tertutup oleh kelopak mata sang Uchiha. Ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan Sasuke secepat ini. Bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja mencoba tahap awal untuk saling mencintai? Lalu kenapa kini Sasuke terkulai lemah di dalam dekapannya?

"Kau bodoh Sasuke... Kau bukanlah Sorcerer yang hebat" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau bilang dobe?"

-DEG-

Naruto menoleh perlahan kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya dan nama panggilan yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya seorang.

"S-Sasuke?" Pria bertubuh ramping, berkulit putih pucat, berkaki jenjang dan berambut hitam yang ia kenal kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Tidak, tunggu dulu! Bukanah Sasuke terkulai lemah didalam dekapannya karena racun mematikan itu? Lalu siapa pria mirip Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya ini?

"Kau pikir aku akan mati?" Pria itu melangkah mendekat. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya.

"K-kau...?"

Ia tertawa. Terawa saat melihat wajah bodoh sang Blade Master yang kebingungan ini. "Dobe, berhentilah bersandiwara. Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu..." Sahutnya seraya melirik kearah Sasuke yang ada di dekapan Naruto.

"L-lalu...? Ini semua...?"

"Itu hanya bayangan tubuhku..." Sahutnya. "Copy self gone..."

-FSHHHHH-

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke yang ada di dalam dekapannya menghilang tergantikan oleh sebuah kepulan asap. Naruto bahkan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Teme...?" Naruto perlahan menoleh kearah Sasuke. Memamerkan wajah bodohnya yang ingin menangis. "Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya..." Tangan atletis miliknya menarik dan mendekap tubuh ramping Sang Uchiha. Memeluknya dengan erat dan melepas semua rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya. Rasa sakit yang bahkan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membiarkan lengan atletis dan kekar itu menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan sang Uzumaki. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin memberi hukuman kepada Naruto karena telah menyentuhnya tadi malam, tetapi ia tidak tahu jika Naruto akan bereaksi seperti itu. Dan secara tidak sadar reaksi bodoh Naruto membuat pria berkulit pucat ini sedikit memamerkan senyumannya.

Meningglkan bayangan tubuhmu yang sekarat di hadapan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihmu memang sepertinya sedikit terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya disebuah lahan kuil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membunuh monster ular itu. Dan Sasuke sedang pergi ke hutan untuk mencari beberapa macam buah-buahan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

Sacred Stone berwarna hitam di genggaman tangannya kini ia letakan sejajar dengan Sacred Stone berwarna biru yang ia dapat dari Kakashi.

"Dua buah Sacred Stone..." Gumamnya pelan. "Racun ular sialan itu memang hebat. bahkan hampir saja membunuh Kakashi..." Ucapnya seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Naruto terdiam dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tanah. Pupil birunya menatap lurus kearah langit sore yang kemerahan. "Jika saja tadi tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah mati..."

Naruto menutup wajah tampannya dengan lengan atletis miliknya yang terbalut oleh kain. "Dan kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti hancur berkeping-keping saat merengkuh tubuh dingin miliknya...?"

-BRUGH-

Naruto mengangkat lengannya dan menoleh kearah sebuah kantong berisikan buah-buahan segar.

"Makankah..." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Terima kasih..." Sahut Naruto. Buah-buahan segar dan manis di hadapannya ini memang mengugah selera. Apalagi ditambah dengan perutnya yang keroncongan. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memakan bahkan menyentuh buah-buahan ini, melainkan hanya menatap wajah sang uchiha.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu...?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gugup dan tertawa. "Ah tidak, Aku hanya masih tidak habis pikir kenapa tubuhmu sangat kuat melawan racun itu..."

"Clutter..."

"Eh?"

"Walaupun kujelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti..."

"Hey! Aku tidak sebodoh itu kau tahu..." Protes Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat dan meletakan kembali tomat yang ia makan kedalam kantong. "Cincin ini, membuat siapapun yang memaikanya kebal terhadap racun apapun..." Jelasnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia menatap cincin hitam itu dan mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesakitan teme?"

"Hanya dalam 10 menit pertama..." Sahutnya.

Pria pirang ini mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sekarang ia sudah mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan dengan racun mematikan ular itu.

Sasuke melirik malas kearah Naruto dan kembali memakan buah tomat miliknya. Namun pemandangan kain yang terikat kencang di kedua lengan Naruto cukup menyita perhatian Sorcerer tampan ini.

"Dobe, lenganmu..."

"Ah.. Ini?" Naruto melirik kearah lengan kiri dan kanannya. "Kami para Fighter memang tidak sehebat para Mage sepertimu dalam menggunakan magic. karena itu, kami membutuhkan sedikit darah dari tubuh kami untuk menggunakan skill.."

Sasuke terdiam. Luka itu terlihat cukup dalam dan menyakitkan. Tetapi pria dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak merasa sakit bahkan ia tidak peduli akan luka sobekan di kedua lengannya. "Dasar bodoh..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya..."

"Mendekatlah dobe..." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap lurus kearah pupil biru itu.

Buah dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. 'M-mendekat...? A-apa yang ia inginkan dariku? M-mungkinkah...?' Batin Naruto.

"Cepatlah..."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

5 centi...

4 centi...

3 centi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap bingung kearah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya. "Eh...?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya malu dan menatap takut-takut kearah sang Uchiha. "B-bukankah kau ingin berciuman...?"

-DUAGHH-

"Aghh! Sakit teme!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "Siapa yang mau berciuman?!" Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Mengucapkan kata berciuman di hadapan sang Uzumaki membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"L-lalu...?"

Dengan wajah memerah Sorcerer tampan ini menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua lengan Naruto.

-FSSHHH-

"Nhh..." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengerenyitkan alisnya. Energi yang menurutnya sangat nikmat itu kembali memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat luka sobekan di kedua lengannya menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Terima kasih teme..." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Lain kali, jika kau terluka.. Katakan saja saja padaku..." Ucapnya datar.

.

.

.

'Jika kau terluka, katakan saja padaku...'

Naruto tersenyum, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sorcerer tampan itu terus terulang di kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengenyahkan wajah Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dari benaknya. 'Mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar... Dasar teme...' Batinnya.

Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku kesayangannya di dalam kuil. Wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu serius, kaku, dan dingin. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto sangat tertarik dan betah untuk menatap wajah itu berlama-lama.

"Hahh..." Desahnya malas. "Sial.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya..." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Ia sudah terfokus pada buku di hadapannya dan tidak peduli lagi dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sore hari yang cerah itu kini berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Angin yang berhembus cepat dan dingin membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi untuk berada di luar. "Sepertinya akan hujan..." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn..." Gumamnya tidak peduli dan kembali terfokus pada buku kumpulan mantra miliknya.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Pupil birunya sesekali melirik bergantian kearah Sasuke dan juga buku tebal itu. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tulisan yang berada di dalam buku itu, Naruto tetap berusaha membacanya sampai ia merasa mual dan pusing saat kedua pupil matanya berputar kesana-kemari.

Lalu pria pirang ini menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa kau sangat menyukai buku itu teme?"

"Itachi, yang memberikan ini padaku..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto. Menurutnya itu alasan yang sangat singkat untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sangat menyukai buku itu.

Sasuke tak merespon dan mengabaikan pertanyaan bodoh yang di lontarkan Naruto.

"Hey, kau mengacuhkanku..." Protes Naruto.

Sasuke menutup bukunya emosi. Mengapa ia susah sekali mendapatkan ketenangan jika pria pirang ini berada di sebelahnya. "Buku ini hanya ada 2 buah, dan tidak semua Sorcerer bisa membaca isi buku ini..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menatap wajah pria di hadapannya. Sasuke memang sangat jenius, karena itu wajar saja jika ia mendapat Status sebagai Sorcerer terhebat dari Konoha.

Wajahnya tampannya yang terkesan kaku dan dingin, kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang ramping, dan otaknya yang jenius memang membuat wanita atau pria dengan mudah akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn..."

Pupil biru itu menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kuil yang dipenuhi oleh debu. "Aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain..."

Sasuke terdiam dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Gelapnya kuil yang hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lilin yang terletak di sudut ruangan tidak menghalangi Sasuke untuk menatap sang Uzumaki, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah tampan itu.

Blade Master bermarga Uzumaki ini menoleh dan menatap kedua pupil hitam itu. "Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu..." Ucap Naruto.

Ya, pria pirang ini akhirnya menyadari perasaanya kepada Sasuke sejak ia merengkuh tubuh dingin sang Uchiha yang terkulai lemah karena racun sang ular.

Rasa sakit sangat hebat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya menyerang dada dan seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas bahkan mengeluarkan cairan asin hangat melalui matanya itulah, yang membuat Naruto mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan antara menyukai dan mencintai.

Ya, ia menyadari jika ia sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke dan tidak ingin kehilangan pria angkuh dan sombong di sampingnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini padaku...?"

Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan briolette cut yang menggantung di lehernya."aku tidak ingin kau merasa terjebak bersamaku.. cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Dan aku hanya tidak ingin menghalangimu dalam hal itu karena kau terikat denganku.." ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, Dan aku tidak masalah jika kau mencintai orang lain..."

"Kau akan mati jika aku melakukan itu dobe..." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu..." Sahutnya santai. "Karena itu, aku memiliki permohonan egois ini..." Tangan tan itu menggenggam erat crystal hitam berbingkai biru di tangannya. "Kuharap kau tidak mencintai seseorang sampai aku menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku teme..." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya dan tersenyum pahit. "Kau tahu Naruto..." Ucapnya. "Dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki, Aku hanya memerlukan waktu 10 detik untuk membunuhmu..."

"Sasuke..."

"Dan kau pikir, kenapa aku harus menunggu lama jika aku merasa terjebak denganmu..?"

-SWOOSHH-

Tubuh sang Uchiha kembali diselimuti oleh api berwarna biru. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengayunkan kedua tanganya dan mengarahkanya tepat kepada pria pirang ini.

"CHAIN LIGHTING!" Listrik itu berputar dihadapan Sasuke, dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto seakan siap membakar habis tubuh Blade Master ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk merasakan sengatan dahsyat dari listrik yang sebentar lagi akan merenggut nyawanya. Ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Karena cepat atau lambat ia juga akan terbunuh oleh Sasuke yang mencintai orang lain. ya, lebih baik mati terbunuh oleh Sasuke daripada mati terbunuh oleh para monster.

-ZUUTT-

Lalu, Listrik itu berhenti tepat satu centi di depan jantung Naruto.

"Aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku bahkan melakukan hal aneh itu padaku, Dan kau pikir mengapa kau masih hidup sampai saat ini...?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melangkah mendekat dan membawa tubuh Sasuke kedalam dekapannya. Ya, betapa bodohnya Naruto. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal ini dari awal.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa membunuhmu Naruto..." Ucapnya datar.

Hitam menatap biru. Perlahan Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat. Kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dari sang Uchiha, ia membiarkan Naruto menarik wajahnya dan mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Ya, Sebuah ciuman lembut yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Biarlah kali ini Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Naruto. Sesuatu hal tentang dirinya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Mungkinkah ia mencintai Naruto? Atau hanya sekedar rasa kasihan kepada pria pirang ini? Entahlah... Seorang Sorcerer jenius sepertinya memang bodoh dalam hal percintaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**

* * *

Siapa hayo yang ngasih cincin clutter ke Sasuke? Hehe jawabannyaaaaaaaa ada di next chap! #DihajarReader

Dan Percakapan terakhir Sakura sama ayahnya itu saya terinspirasi dari quotesnya Osho.

_**"If you love a flower, don't pick it up. Because if you pick it up it dies. And it ceases to be what you love. So if you love a flower, let it be. Love is not about possession. Love is about appreciation."**_

Tapi karena menyesuaikan percakapan antara ayah dan anak. Jadi sedikit saya ubah ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang terpantul dari genangan air di latar halaman kuil membuat tidurnya terusik.

Pelahan ia mendudukan dirinya diatas lantai kayu usang itu. Mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan dan halaman depan kuil kosong itu. Lilin-lilin yang terletak di sudut kuil kini telah padam. Barang-barang milik pria pirang itu juga masih terlihat berhamburan di dekatnya.

Tetapi kemana pria pirang itu? Ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali...

Sasuke terdiam dan menyentuh bibir tipis miliknya. Seketika wajahnya memerah sempurna dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat kembali mengingat tentang hal yang terjadi tadi malam bersama pria pirang itu. Ya, sebuah ciuman lembut, hangat, dan manis yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan semua hal memalukan itu didepan Naruto. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri diluar keinginannya, bahkan saat pria pirang itu menciummnya.

"Selamat pagi!"

Tubuh ramping Sorcerer muda ini tersentak. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyingkirkan jemari pucat itu dari bibirnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Naruto. Pemuda ini baru saja kembali dari hutan dengan membawa beberapa buah segar di dalam kantong yang ia bawa untuk mereka makan bersama.

"Hn..." Gumamnya. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa pria dihadapannya ini bisa bersikap seperti biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam.

Naruto tersenyum dan menyerahkan kantong coklat itu kepada pria di hadapannya. "Makanlah..."

Beberapa buah tomat, pisang, dan jeruk segar. Sasuke tahu betul jika Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang hanya memakan buah-buahan sepertinya. Tetapi selama mereka bersama Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto memakan daging atau pun mahluk hidup lainnya.

Naruto meletakan buah jeruk keatas lantai yang ada di genggaman tangannya "Eh? Kau tidak memakannya?"

"Nanti saja..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Naruto tersenyum dan kembali memakan buah bulat oranye yang kaya akan vitamin c itu.

"Kau menyukai buah-buahan huh?"

"Tentu saja! Buah membuat tubuhku segar dan bertenaga teme..." Sahut Naruto seraya memamerkan kedua lengannya yang berotot.

"Kau tidak perlu memakan buah-buahan itu jika kau tidak menyukainya..."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu pria pucat ini jika ia tidak menyukai buah. Lalu darimana Sasuke tahu jika ia tidak menyukai buah?

"Ah.. Itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan kembali meletakan buah jeruk itu keatas lantai. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman saat aku memakan daging..." Ucapnya.

"Dasar bodoh..." Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dan kembali mengenakan jubah satin miliknya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, cepat habiskan buah-buahanmu dan bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggumu di luar..." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kuil usang itu dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Eh? Uh.. B-baiklah..." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Kini ia tidak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk memakan olahan daging favoritnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh buah-buahan yang sudah ia petik Naruto segera mengambil kedua bilah pedang miliknya dan menyusul Sasuke. Udara segar dan cuaca yang sangat cerah membuat pria pirang ini sangat bersemangat. "Hhaahh..." Desahnya. "Aroma tanah kering yang terkena air hujan itu memang enak..." Ucapnya.

Sasuke melirik aneh kearah pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau serius...?"

"Tentu saja, Kau harus fokus saat mencoba mencium aromanya teme..." Ucapnya seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Haahh... Aroma yang mem–"

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." Ketus Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau mencari dimana tempat Sacred Stone ketiga.."

"Benar juga..." Ucap Naruto seraya menjentikan jarinya. Ia merogoh kantong miliknya dan mengambil kertas usang yang tergulung itu. "Hm..." Gumam Naruto. "Sacred Stone yang ketiga ada di Sunagakure..."

"Yang benar saja..." Ucap Sasuke seraya tertawa sinis.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sorcerer bermarga Uchiha ini. "Kau kenapa teme?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." Sahutnya dingin seraya berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Naruto.

"H-hey! Teme! Tunggu...!"

.

.

.

Perjalan dari Otogakure menuju Sunagakure bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Terlebih lagi mereka harus menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Ya, Suna terletak di tengah gurun berpasir. Kota kecil itu seakan terisolasi dari kota-kota lainnya.

Cuaca yang semangkin panas karena mendekati gurun membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seakan melemah. Mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 8 jam, dan untuk mencapai Suna mereka masih harus menempuh sekitar 12 jam perjalanan.

"Teme... Aku butuh air..." Ucap Naruto lemah.

"Sudah habis..." Sahut Sasuke.

"A-apa?! Ahh matilah aku..." Ucap Naruto frustasi. "Teme, lakukan sesuatu... Bukankah kau Sorcerer terhebat?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mencoba merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk menciptakan air. Namun sayang karena kelelahan ia tidak bisa terfokus dan gagal.

Persediaan makanan dan minuman yang menipis sepertinya membuat Sorcerer dan Blade Master ini memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah penginapan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Ya, satu-satunya penginapan di tengah gurun panas berpasir itu.

-Krieet-

"Permisi..." Ucap Naruto lemah. Rasanya ia sudah ingin sekali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan meneguk beberapa liter air.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato aneh di dahi sebelah kirinya dan sebuah rakun berwarna putih yang hinggap di bahunya.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya. Bukankah ini penginapan? Lalu mengapa mereka disambut secara kasar oleh pemilik penginapan ini. "Uhh.. Kami kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat.."

"Silahkan masuk..." Ucapnya. "Namaku Gaara, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena mengira kalian perompak..."

"Perompak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini Suna sedang dalam siaga. Para perompak itu mengincar Sacred Stone. karena itu aku ditugaskan di sini untuk mengawasi siapa saja yang akan masuk ke Suna..."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap. Mereka pergi sejauh ini juga karena ingin mendapatkan Sacred Stone yang ketiga. Hanya saja ini tidak semudah seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Sacred Stone ketiga ini dijaga sangat ketat bukan hanya oleh mosnter, tetapi seluruh warga Suna. Lalu jika mereka mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada pemuda berambut merah ini sepertinya itu hanya akan mempersulit mereka berdua masuk kedalam Suuna.

"Aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk kalian..." Ucapnya seraya pergi kearah dapur.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupirkan?" Bisik Naruto.

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke.

"Baguslah, dengan itu ki–" sontak Naruto menarik tubuh sang Uchiha kedalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir lembut itu saat Gaara muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu kalian..." Sahut Gaara datar.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh kearah Gaara. "A-ah.. Itu, maafkan kami... Seharusnya kami tidak melakukannya disini. Tetapi kekasihku memaksaku untuk menciumnya..." Bohong Naruto. Ya, jika ia tidak mencium Sasuke tentu saja pasti Gaara akan mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Lagipula trik yang satu ini membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke sekaligus menipu pria berambut merah ini.

"Kalau begitu..." Gaara merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar untuk mereka berdua. "Kalian bisa melanjutkanya dikamar..." Ucap Gaara santai.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kunci berwarna silver itu dan berlari menuju kamar ketakutan. Ya, tubuh pria disampingnya kini sudah terselimuti oleh hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Gaara hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan wajah yang tertunduk saat Sasuke lewat di hadapannya dan berjalan perlahan menyusul Naruto.

-BRAAK-

Pintu yang terkunci rapat itu dengan mudahnya ia dobrak.

"T-teme, k-kau tahu kan aku melakukan itu hanya untuk me–"

"Aku tahu dobe..." Potong Sasuke seraya menghampiri Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu.. K-kau tidak akan marah padaku kan...?" Perlahan sang Blade Master bermarga Uzumaki ini berjalan mundur.

"Aku tidak marah padamu dobe..."

"L-lalu... B-bisakah kau menghilangkan aura itu? k-kau membuatku takut teme..."

"Tentu saja..." Ucap Sasuke. "Tetapi setelah aku membunuhmu..." Dengan cepat Sasuke merapalkan mantra miliknya yang membuat tubuh atletis sang Blade Master ini menempel dengan tembok.

-SZWUUT-

"Aagghh! Temeee! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tubuhnya tetap terekat dengan tembok.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya dan kembali membaca buku favoritnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak masalah saat Naruto menciumnya, toh mereka sudah berciuman sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat Naruto mengatakan 'kekasihku' kepada Gaara, itu membuatnya jantungnya berdetak cepat dan ia membenci itu.

"Sasuke... Aku lelah... Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi..." Ucap Naruto. Ya, tertempel dengan tembok dengan posisi yang menyakitkan tubuhnya sepertinya sudah cukup membuat Naruto jera.

-BRUGHH-

Dengan mulusnya tubuh atletis itu terjatuh di lantai. Dengan cepat Naruto mencoba bangun dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung kearah kasur dengan wajah bodohnya. Ya, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Zzz...Zz...Zzzz..."

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke menutup buku favoritnya saat ia merasa matanya sudah mulai lelah dan mengantuk.

-Tok...Tok...Tok...-

Namun saat ia ingin memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Pria berambut merah dengan rakun di lehernya membawa dua buah mangkuk besar berisikan sup. "Apakah aku mengganggu? Ini untuk makan malam kalian..." Ucapnya.

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, selamat malam..." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dobe.. Oi.. Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke seraya menendang-nendang tubuh atletis itu.

"Nnn?"

Sasuke meletakan mangkuk sup itu dihadapan Naruto. Aroma sup yang terlihat menggiurkan itu perlahan membuat Naruto membuka matanya. "Sup?"

"Makanlah..."

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur dan menyantap sup hangat itu.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm...?"

Sasuke terlihat ragu, ia tidak yakin untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Naruto. "Lupakan saja..." Gumamnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn..." Ucap Sasuke seraya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Sejak awal bertemu pria berambut merah itu, ia merakan energi asing disekitarnya. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak bisa memastikan energi apa itu. Ya, Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Naruto.

"Baiklah..." Naruto meletakan mangkuk sup kosong itu diatas meja dan kembali merebahkan tubuh atletisnya diatas kasur empuk itu.

"Teme..." Panggilnya.

"Hn..."

"Menurutmu aku akan mendapatkan Sacred Stone yang ketiga?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Pria pirang disampingnya ini terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tampak seperti tidak percaya diri dan kebingungan. "ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ada banyak hal..." Ucapnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mereka baru saja akan mengambil Sacred Stone yang ketiga tetapi, rintangan yang mereka hadapi terasa bertambah berat. Mungkin ini semua yang membuat Naruto sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Kau menyangi kedua orangtuamu?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka..." Ucap Naruto.

"Maka berusahalah..." Ucap Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu..."

Pupil biru itu membulat. Uchiha Sasuke seorang Sorcerer terhebat akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan membantunya. Lalu untuk apa ia merasa takut?

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh sang Uchiha. Apa yang Itachi katakan benar, Sasuke mungkin terlihat dingin, angkuh, kaku, dan sombong. Tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang baik dan peduli terhadap sesama.

"Terima kasih teme..." Gumam Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Sejujurnya ia sangat enggan didekap erat seperti ini, tetapi malam ini pengecualian untuknya. Ya, biarlah Naruto mendekap tubuhnya sekedar untuk menghibur hati kecil pria berambut pirang ini.

.

.

.

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

Suara ketukan di pintu yang tak kunjung henti membuat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan atletis Naruto yang memeluknya semalaman. dengan langkah perlahan ia menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Pria dengan rambut merah dan rakun miliknya berdiri diambang pintu. "Aku akan kembali ke Suna menggunakan kereta kuda. Jika kalian ingin ikut bersiaplah 30 menit lagi..." Ucapnya singkat.

"Hn..." Gumamnya. Ia kembali ke kasur dan menendang punggung Blade Master pirang ini. "Oi dobe..."

"Nnn...?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke memakai jubah satin miliknya. Mengambil tongkat silver dan buku miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Gaara akan memberikan tumpangan menuju Suna. Bersiaplah, aku akan menunggumu di bawah..."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dan turun dari atas kasur. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kedua pedang dan barang bawaan miliknya lalu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di lantai bawah.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Gaara.

"Siap!" Ucap Naruto semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak perlu lagi berjalan kaki hingga ke Suna. Dan itu berarti membuat mereka lebih cepat tiba di Suna. Dengan langkah semangat ia mengikuti Gaara menuju belakang penginapan.

Raut berseri-seri yang menghiasi wajah tampannya menghilang seketika saat melihat kereta kuda yang dimaksud pria berambut merah ini. "Kau sebut ini kereta kuda?"

"Iya..." Sahutnya singkat seraya naik keatas punggung kuda hitam itu.

"Yang benar saja?! Ini lebih tepat disebut gerobak kuda!" Protes Naruto. Ya, Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan pria pirang ini memanglah benar. Ini bukanlah sebuah kereta kuda. Melainkan hanya sebuah kuda yang menarik gerobak berisikan jerami.

"Cepatlah, kalian akan menumpang atau tidak?"

Dengan wajah cemberut Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas tumpukan jerami. Tidak ketinggalan Sasuke yang ternyata mendapat perlakuan special dari pria berambut merah ini. Ya, duduk diatas kuda bersamanya dan bukan di atas tumpukan jerami.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan Gaara. Kedua pria dengan wajah dingin, kaku, dan datar. Bahkan memandang wajah mereka berdua membuat Naruto merasakan hawa dingin ditengah gurun pasir panas menyelimuti tubuhnya.

4 jam berlalu, Naruto merasa bosan dan memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya diatas jerami. Menutup wajahnya dari sengatan matahari dengan lengan kekar miliknya. "Panas sekali..." Gumamnya. "Apakah Suna masih jauh?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 jam lagi..." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat lengannya dan kembali melirik kearah Sasuke. Ia tahu jika Sasuke adalah seseorang yang memang tidak suka berbicara, dan Naruto terbiasa dengan sifat itu. Tetapi kali ini ia merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil dengan pemuda berambut hitam ini. Ya, Sasuke terdiam tetapi ia bukan hanya sekedar terdiam, melainkan terfokus pada pria berambut merah ini.

'Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan...' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Oi... Dobe.."

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, memamerkan pupil berwarna biru sebiru lautan itu. "Nhh..."

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari makanan..." Ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan pria pirang yang sepertinya masih belum tersadar itu.

"Makanan..." Gumam Naruto. 'Bukankah di tengah gurun tidak ada toko makanan?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ibu.. Lihat, pria itu tertidur diatas jerami..."

"Hey, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Ayo cepat ayah menunggumu dirumah..."

Sontak pria bertubuh atletis ini membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Betapa malunya Naruto saat menyadari jika saat ini ia sudah tiba di Suna. Dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, Naruto segera turun dari atas jerami dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Goda Sasuke.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah layaknya sebuah kepiting rebus. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku teme...?" Protesnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah sebuah toko makanan.

"Huh? Kau kenapa teme?"

"Bukankah itu Shikamaru?" Ucapnya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya dan menatap kearah toko yang dihiasi oleh kursi-kursi taman itu. "Benarkah?"

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke seraya berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berparas sama seperti Shikamaru itu.

"H-hey teme! Tunggu..." Teriak Naruto.

Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas ini menoleh, sepertinya ia cukup terkejut saat melihat kedua pria yang terlihat tak begitu asing bagi dirinya. "Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Ternyata benar! Kau Shikamaru!" Ucap Naruto semangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Kakashi?"

Sasuke berjalan menuju toko dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk mereka bertiga serta persediaan makanan untuk perjalanan kedepan.

"Ah itu..." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada pria pirang ini. "B-bagaimana jika kita menunggu Sasuke terlebih dahulu...?"

"Ide yang bagus, perutku juga lapar..." Ucap Naruro seraya mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi kayu itu.

-15 menit kemudian-

Sasuke membawa beberapa macam makanan dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Whoa... Sepertinya sangat lezat..." Ucap Naruto seraya meneteskan liurnya.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya dan segera mengambil makanan untuknya agar tidak terkena liur pria pirang ini.

"Kau menjijikan dobe..."

"Ini adalah reaksi natural saat kau lapar dan melihat makanan teme..." Ucap Naruto seraya menyantap makanan miliknya. "Shika, kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja..." Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke menatap pria dengan tataan rambut seerti nanas ini. "Dimana Kakashi?"

"A-ah itu..." Shikamaru kembali menggaruk kepalanya. "Kali ini aku menjalani kehidupan ku sendiri..."

Naruto terbatuk dan menatap Shikamaru. "Kakashi mengusirmu? Tega sekali! Pria macam apa dia?!" Protes Naruto.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu..." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Lalu...?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kakashi sudah kembali ke Konoha dan membuka sebuah toko senjata khusus untuk pedang dan panah..." Ucap Shikamaru. "Lalu ia mendapatkan seorang pelanggan tetap bernama Iruka. Awalnya mereka hanya berbincang-bincang tentang senjata saja, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku mengetahui jika mereka berkencan..."

"K-kau kabur dari rumah karena Kakashi mengkhianatimu?"

Wajah Shikamaru memerah sempurna layaknya kepiting rebus. Ya, sepertinya pria pirang ini sedikit salah paham mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. "Hey, kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih kau tahu..." Jelas Shikamaru. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua, lagipula aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalani kehidupanku sendiri..." Ucapnya santai.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Kalian berdua bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Ck, tentu saja tidak. Merepotkan sekali..." Ucapnya.

Naruto tertunduk malu dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap makanannya. "Umm.. Lalu, mengapa kau disini Shika?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengunjungi Suna. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini..." Ucapnya. "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Uh... Itu...ka–"

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu di tempat terbuka seperti ini.." Potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Sahut Shikamaru santai. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah roti isi dan menyantapnya. "Hey.. Dari mana kau mendapatkan Clutter itu..?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat cincin hitam berbentuk aneh menghiasi jemari Sasuke.

"Seorang paman..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Paman? Tidak mungkin. Pemilik cincin itu adalah seorang Sorcerer wanita cantik berambut pink..." Jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap pria berambut hitam disampingnya ini. "Mungkinkah...Sakura...?"

"Sakura? Siapa Sakura? Tidak mungkin, wanita itu sudah lama mati. Ia sakit dan meninggalkan satu orang putri dan suaminya di Oto.." Jelasnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari tangannya. Kini ia tahu siapa seseorang yang dimaksud oleh paman itu.

"Tidak kusangka..." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum. Ternyata Sorcerer yang memiliki cincin hebat ini adalah ibu dari wanita pemarah bernama Sakura.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menghabiskan roti isi miliknya. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. "Sepertinya akan ada badai pasir malam ini. Kalian sudah menemukan tempat untuk bermalam?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali..." Ucapnya. "Ayo ikut aku..."

.

.

.

"Danau!" Teriak Naruto seraya melepas bajunya dan meloncat kedalam air jernih berwarna biru itu.

"Itu oasis dobe..." Ucap Sasuke malas. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir mengapa pria pirang ini sangatlah bodoh.

Naruto menulikan telinganya dan kembali menyelupkan dirinya didalam air jernih dan segar itu. Menemukan air jernih di tengah gurun seperti ini adalah sebuah kejutan istimewa untuknya. Ya, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak kusangka kau memiliki briolette cut menggantung di lehermu..." Goda Shikamaru.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku tebal favoritnya itu.

"Hey, ayolah... Kau tidak perlu menutupinya seperti itu..."

Sasuke menuntup buku miliknya dan menatap lurus kearah pria di sampingnya ini. "Lalu jika aku memiliki briolette cut menggantung di leherku.. Apa itu mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya malu. "Hehe.. Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke tak merespon dan kembali membaca buku favoritnya.

"Sejujurnya, apa yang kalian lakukan di Suna?"

"Sacred Stone yang ketiga...!" Sahut Naruto mantap yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'Sacred Stone yang ketiga ada di Suna?' Batin Shikamaru. "Lalu, dimana letak Sacred Stone itu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Uhh... Kami belum tahu dan sepertinya untuk mendapatkan Sacred Stone yang ketiga ini sedikit lebih rumit..."

"Rumit...?"

"Karena bukan hanya monster yang menjaga batu itu. Melainkan seluruh warga Suna..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja?" Shikamaru mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap secara bergantian kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke. "Karena itu sepertinya kami harus bekerja extra keras..."

"Aku akan membantu kalian..."

"Eh...?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kemampuanku..." Ucapnya. "Karena itu aku akan membantu kalian..."

Raut wajah sang pria berambut pirang ini terlihat campur aduk seperti akan menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. "B-benarkah...?"

"Ck, merepotkan sekali... Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi perkataanku?" Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Terima kasih Shika!" Ucap Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh pria dengan rambut mirip nanas ini.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ada apa ini, kenapa ia merasakan jantungnya memanas saat melihat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru di hadapannya?

"Aku akan tidur lebih cepat malam ini..." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih berpelukan di hadapannya.

"Eh? Teme? Tungguuuu..." Ucap Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya san berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Shikamaru saat menoleh kearah Naruto yang berlari menyusul Sasuke. "Ternyata seperti itu hubungan mereka berdua..." Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued.**

* * *

**Xing jaesu** : untuk update itu tergantung ^_^ kalo lg niat sehari juga bisa jadi 1 chap kayak chap 4 tuhh di bikin satu hari #pamer #Dikeroyok. Tapi kalo lagi engga mungkin sekitar 2-5 hari lah ^_^

**Naminamifrid & EthanXel :** special langsung 2 chap! ;)

**Aicinta :** iya nih baru bikin fic lagi ^_^ kemaren emang lupa cantumin characternya di story properties. Jadi pas reader search Naruto Sasuke fic. cerita yang ini emang pasti gak akan muncul. Itu juga baru sadar pas dikasih tau temen T_T

**Augusteca :** kalo Naruto udah selesai ngumpulin kelima batu, pisah atau enggaknya semua keputusan ada di tangan Sasuke. Karena itu ikutin terus ceritanya ya! ;) #Promo #DilemparinBatu


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"T-Tteme... Kau marah ya?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Pria berambut hitam di sampingnya ini terlihat sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk, Terlihat dari aura hitam yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke" Jemari tan itu perlahan menyentuh bahu sang Uchiha. "A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk memeluk Shikamaru dihadapanmu..." Pupil hitam itu menatap takut-takut kearah Sasuke. "A-aku hanya sangat bahagia dan terlalu terbawa suasa–"

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku cemburu saat kau memeluk Shikamaru dobe..." Potong Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah bercampur malu dan kesal. Ya, pria bermarga Uchiha ini memang sepertinya sedikit cemburu saat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru. Hanya saja, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

"L-lalu kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku..." Sahut Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

Pupil hitam itu membulat. Jemari putih miliknya mencengkram jubah satin berwarna biru yang menghiasi tubuhnya. "A-aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat..." Sahutnya gugup.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Cengiran khas miliknya kembali menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan beristirahat..." Ucapnya seraya merebahkan tubuh atletis itu disebelah Sasuke.

"Ini kasurku dobe menyingkirlah..." Protes Sasuke seraya mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Dimana aku akan tidur teme? Kamar ini hanya memiliki satu kasur, dan itu berarti kau harus berbagi denganku..." Sahutnya santai seraya melepaskan beberapa kancing bajunya. "Lagipula kita ini keka–"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah! Aku mengerti..." Potong Sasuke seraya merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

Cengiran puas menghiasi wajah tampan sang Uzumaki. Sejujurnya tentu saja ia tidak masalah dengan tidur di lantai. Tetapi kasur sempit ini membuat tubuh atletis miliknya dengan leluasa menyentuh tubuh sang Uchiha sepanjang malam, dan itu adalah kesempatan baik untuk dirinya yang tidak akan terjadi dua kali bukan?

"Dobe, bergeserlah sedikit aku akan jatuh..." Sasuke kembali memprotes. Walaupun tubuhnya cukup ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria tentu saja tetidur di kasur kecil ini bersama Naruto yang bertubuh atletis membuat ia terdorong ketepi kasur setiap Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya.

Pria berambut pirang ini menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Jika kau ingin tidur dengan nyaman, aku harus memiringkan tubuhku menghadapmu. Bagaimana...?"

"Tidak, terima kasih..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Dengan senyuman tipis Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. "Selamat malam Sasuke..." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Pria berambut hitam ini terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia membakar hidup-hidup tubuh sang Blade Master yang tertidur dihadapannya ini. Dengan menghela nafas berat Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya seraya menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari kasur sempit itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Goda Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Sahut Sasuke.

Tangan kekar milik sang blade master mendekap erat tubuh sang Uchiha yang hampir saja terjatuh dari atas kasur. Tubuhnya bergeser perlahan memberikan ruang lebih untuk sang Uchiha "Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya pelan.

"H-hn..." Gumamnya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Walaupun kini tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Naruto setidaknya ia tidak harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang membuat punggungnya sakit.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Naruto lembut tepat di telinganya.

"Nhh..." Entah apa yang membuat pria berusia 20 tahun ini mendesah pelan saat Naruto berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"S-sasuke..." Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Sasuke saat berbisik di telingga Sorcerer muda ini, tetapi reaksi yang diperlihatkan pria di hadapannya ini mampu membuatnya menahan nafas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu dobe..." Ucap Sasuke seraya mendorong wajah mesum Naruto menjauh dari dirinya.

Jantung sang Uzumaki berdetak cepat. Sesuatu di antara selangkangannya mulai mengeras. "T-teme..." Perlahan ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju yang dikenakan sang Uchiha.

"Dobe apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes sang Uchiha saat merasakan telapak tangan kasar milik Naruto meraba punggungnya.

"Uhh.. Melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?"

"A-apa? H-hey hentik– akhh!" Desahan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut sang Uchiha saat jemari Naruto perlahan masuk kedalam lubang hangat miliknya.

"Disini...?" Goda Naruto dengan seringai miliknya.

"Nhh.. Ah.. S-sial dobe! Akhh..." Tubuh ramping itu mengejang saat Naruto menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Sebenarnya sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh bahkan melukai Blade Master tampan ini, hanya saja Sorcerer terhebat asal Konoha ini seakan lupa akan seluruh mantra yang ia kuasai saat Naruto menyentuhnya.

Lidah basah milik Naruto perlahan menyapu pelan diatas puting Sasuke, Memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik pada pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Ahh.. Nhhh brengsek! Mhh..."

"Jangan menolak, lagipula kau sudah pernah melakukannya denganku bukan?" Goda Naruto seraya mepercepat gerakan kedua jarinya.

Wajah yang memerah sempurna, nafas yang tersengal, tubuh yang meliuk tidak nyaman, dan jemari yang mencengkram erat rambut milik Naruto. Sepertinya Sorcerer muda terhebat asal Konoha ini sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan sang Uzumaki dan lebih memilih untuk mempasrahkan keadaanya. "Ah... Ahh! D-dobe..."

Mengerti jika Uchiha muda ini sudah tidak melawan, dengan cepat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke berbaring di bawahnya. "Sasuke..." Bisiknya menggoda ditelinga sang Sorcerer.

Kaki jenjang sang Uchiha ia letakan di bahunya, dengan perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang hangat sang Uchiha seraya lidahnya kembali bermain-main diatas puting berwarna pink milik sang Uchiha. "Nhh..."

"Nghh... D-dobe, Mhhh..." Desah Sasuke saat kejantanan milik Naruto perlahan menerobos masuk kedalam lubang miliknya. "Ah! D-dobe! Hentikan lidahmu... Mhh..."

Dengan seringai miliknya Naruto mengigit puting kemerahan sang Uchiha, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menyapu puting itu dengan lidah hangatnya.

"Nhh... Mhh, ah!..."

Mengerti jika Sasuke sudah mulai merasa nyaman, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan membuat tunuh ramping itu sedikit tersentak sebelum mengikuti gerakan liarnya.

"Ah... Ah.. Nhh... Ohh.. D-dobe..." Desah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai menghentakan kejantanannya perlahan dan mengenai sweet spot miliknya.

"Nhh... Sasuke..."

Gerakan yang semula perlahan itu kini menjadi lebih cepat dan intens. Bahkan Sasuke harus membiarkan tubuhnya bergoyang keatas dan kebawah mengikuti gerakan liar Naruto.

"Ah! Ahh! Nhh! N-Naruto ah! a-aku hampir..." Jemari putih miliknya secara tak sengaja mencakar bahu bidang sang Blade Master.

"Mhh... Sasuke..." Desah Naruto saat darah segar perlahan mengalir dari bahunya.

"Ah! Ah! N-NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke saat mengeluarkan cairan hangat kental berwarna putih dan membasahi perut hingga dadanya.

"Nghh SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto saat menyemburkan seluruh cairan hangatnya.

Nafas yang tersengal, tubuh yang lemas pasca ejakulasi, dan tubuh yang basah dan lengket. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari dirinya dan dengan segera ia kembali memakai bajunya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Naruto, Menunggu pria pirang ini untuk menciumnya.

'Huh...? Cium? Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?' Batin Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu.

"Kau langsung memakai baju setelah kita melakukannya? Tubuhmu akan terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman nanti..." Ucap Naruto. Tubuh atletisnya yang tidak terselimuti sehelai benang berbaring santai diatas ranjang. Tangannya yang kekar ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Lebih baik aku merasa tidak nyaman daripada harus tidur bertelanjang bulat bersamamu..." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengancingkan bajunya.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik menggoda kearah sang Uchiha.."hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk kembali tidur bersamaku. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk membersihkan badanmu dengan air sebelum kau memakai baju karena akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman nantinya teme..."

Wajah sang Uchiha memerah sempurna. Perkataan Naruto seakan-akan membuatnya terlihat terlalu percaya diri jika sang pirang idiot ini menginginkannya.

"Diam dobe idiot!" Bentaknya seraya melangkah dengan cepat kesebuah ruangan dengan air yang berlimpah.

Naruto tertawa, ia mengacak rambutnya dan kembali tidur. "Manis sekali..." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

Suara ketukan pintu yang tak henti membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kasur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas disebelahnya menuju pintu.

"Shikamaru?" Ucapnya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebuah keranjang di tangannya.

"Yo..." Sahutnya. "Ini sarapan pagi untukmu dan Sasuke, setelah makan dan memakai baju temui aku dibawah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai Sacred Stone..." Ucap Shikamaru seraya melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna serta tangan yang menutupi selangkangannya.

-BRAKK-

Naruto membanting pintu kayu itu dan berlari secepat kilat menuju tumpukan baju miliknya. 'Sialllll!' Batin sang Uzumaki.

"Berisik sekali..." Protes sang Uchiha seraya menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan bantal.

"Teme, bangunlah. Makan sarapanmu dan ikut aku..."

"Kau gila? Ini masih pagi sekali..."

"Ini mengenai Sacred Stone..." Ucapnya seraya bergegas memakan beberapa roti dan buah yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hn..." Gumamnya malas seraya bangkit dari kasur perlahan. Walaupun ia masih sangat lelah dan mengantuk akibat aktivitas yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto semalam, tetap saja ia harus mendahulukan Sacred Stone daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... Kau bahkan terlihat sangat tampan saat bangun tidur..." Goda Naruto seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengecupku sebelum aku membuat mulutmu itu menghilang..." Ucapnya dingin.

"T-teme k-kau kejam sekali..." Sahut Naruto terbata dengan wajah pucat. "L-lebih baik aku pergi mandi saja. Kau jangan lupa habiskan sarapannya..." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumamnya seraya melahap beberapa roti dan irisan tomat yang sengaja di simpan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

'Sacred Stone ketiga...' Batinnya dalam hati. Sejak kedatangan mereka ke Suna pria berambu hitam ini merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan pria berambut merah itu. Energi yang ia rasakan saat berada dekat dengan Gaara sama persis seperti energi yang berasal dari Sacred Stone yang sebelumnya. Tetapi ia selalu menepis pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya, karena yang ia tahu Sacred Stone hanya dimiliki oleh para Monster dan bukanlah seorang Manusia biasa.

"Segarnya..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam teme. Pantas saja rasanya sangat sakit..."

Sebuah cakaran yang terlihat cukup dalam menghiasi pundak kiri sang Blade Master tampan ini.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencakar punggung Naruto secara tidak sadar saat mereka melakukannya tadi malam. "Akan aku hilangkan luka itu..." Ucapnya pelan, menutupi seruluh rasa malu yang kini menari-nari di benaknya.

Dengan cengiran khas miliknya sang pria pirang menjauh dan segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan baju yang mengantung di sisi lemari. "Tidak mau. Luka ini adalah buatanmu..." Sahutnya santai.

"A-apa? Bodoh! Kemari kau idiot!"

"GYAAA... Sasuke-kun hentikann..." Goda Naruto saat Sasuke menarik bajunya. Bertingkah seolah-olah gadis remaja yang akan diperkosa.

"Akan ku–"

-BRAAK-

"Hey aku lupa memberita–" wajah Shikamaru sontak memerah dengan bibir yang memucat. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya saat melihat kedua pria yang kini sedang dalam posisi tidak sewajarnya.

"Naruto? K-kau uke? Uhmm.. M-maksudku kupikir kau.. Uhh.. L-lupakan saja. Maaf menganggu...!" Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu itu dan berlari meninggalkan kamar dan dua pria yang kini sedang menatap satu sama lain.

"Haaa... Sepertinya ia salah sangka..." Desah Naruto malas seraya merapikan bajunya.

Seringai puas menghiasi wajah tampan sang Uchiha. "Setidaknya ia melihatku dalam posisi yang bagus..." Ucapnya santai seraya melangkah penuh wibawa menyusul Shikamaru.

"Sial..." Gumam Naruto seraya mengacak rambutnya dan pergi menyusul Sasuke. Ya, Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial untuk sang Blade Master.

.

.

.

"Yo Shika..." Sapa Naruto.

Tubuh pria dengan rambut seperti nanas ini sedikit tersentak saat Naruto menyapanya. "U-uh... Yo Naruto..."

Dengan menghela nafas berat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau yakin akan membicarakannya di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Ayo ikut aku..." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju arah belakang tempat penginapan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sebuah kuil kecil dengan semak yang rimbun. Bangunan yang sudah usang membuat kuil tampak mengerikan dari luar.

"Disini?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengedikan bahunya.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kuil bersama Sasuke. Naruto yang awalnya sangat enggan untuk masuk ke kuil usang ini tidak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya mengikuti kedua pria yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam kuil.

"Bau sekali kuil ini..." Ucap Naruto seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kuil ini berusia 56 tahun dan tidak terawat..." Sahut Shikamaru seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas usang dari dalam tasnya.

Naruto melirik kearah kertas yang ada di genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang sama persis dengan buku milik Sasuke. "Kertas itu?"

"Kertas yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah dari seseorang yang mengetahui tentang Sacred Stone tadi malam..." Sahut Shikamaru. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang berada di kertas ini..."

"Aku bisa membacanya..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha! Aku sudah mengetahuinya sedari tadi jika kau pasti bisa membacanya..." Ucap Naruto semangat. "Karena tulisan itu sama persis dengan tulisan yang berada di buku kesayanganmu itu teme..."

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengambil kertas usang itu dan membacanya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam. Menatap tegang pada sang Uchiha yang kini terlihat mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sudah kuduga..."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Perlaha keringat dingin mengalir dari kepala hingga pelipisnya. "A-apa isi kertas itu teme...?"

Pupil hitam sang Uchiha menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Membuat pria berambut pirang itu kembali meneteskan keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"T-teme...?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengereynitkan alisnya dan menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. "A-apa?"

"Ini hanya sebuah kertas usang yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan Sacred Stone..."

"Brengsek! Wanita tua itu menipuku! Bahkan ia mencium pipiku dan meraba tubuhku! Arrrgghhh!" Shikamaru berteriak-teriak dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"A-apa? HAHAHAHA...!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak serta berguling-guling diatas lantai kayu usang itu.

"Berisik sekali..." Protes Sasuke. "Ck... aku akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan..." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kuil usang itu.

"Ahh sial. Perutku sakit sekali..."

"Berisik kau uke! Dasar wanita tua brengsek!"

"Haaa sudahlah, aku akan mencari udara segar dahulu... Kau kupersilahkan untuk meratapi kehidupanmu di kuil usang ini ok?" Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa dan melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

'Huh? Bukankah itu teme? Tetapi siapa pria itu? Mereka terlihat seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain...' Batin Naruto.

"Lebih baik kupastikan saja..." Gumamnya pelan. "Temeeeeeee!" Panggil Naruto dari kejauhan seraya berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan teman prianya.

"Dobe?" Sasuke terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. "Mau apa kau kesini...?"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal ia menggaruk pelipis kirinya. "Ah... Itu aku tidak tahan lagi bersama Shikamaru..." Bohong sang pirang seraya melirik kearah pria yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memperkenalkan pria yang berada di sampingnya. "Dobe ini Deridara, Deidara ini Naruto..."

"Hey, Aku Deidara. senang berkenalan denganmu..." Ucapnya seraya menjabat tangan sang Blade Master.

"Yo..." Sapa Naruto.

"Dobe bisakah kau pergi? Aku harus berbicara dengan Deidara..."

"Eh...? Uh... Baiklah..." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya dan melangkah menjauhi kedua pria tamoan di hadapannya.

'Deidara...' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Pria berambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. 'Siapa pria itu...?'

-BRUGH-

"Hey! Gunakan matamu jika berjalan!" Bentak Naruto seraya mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya. "Gaara...?" Pria bembut merah dengan rakun di bahunya ini terlihat sangat pucat dan ketakutan. "Hey... Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sangat pucat..."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... Permisi aku harus pergi..." Ucapnya terbata seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Huh...? Ada apa dengan pria itu?' Batin Naruto. "Hahh... Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur siang..."

.

.

.

"Dobe..." Panggil sang Uchiha seraya mengguncangkan tubuh lemas Naruto.

"Zzz...zz...Zzz...zzZ"

"Oi dobe..."

"Zzz... Nnn? Teme? Kau sudah kembali?" Perlahan sang pirang mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur, ia mengucak matanya perlahan seraya menguap lebar.

"Hn..."

"Oh ya, siapa pria yang bersamamu tadi teme...?"

"Maksudmu Deidara...?" Sasuke melepas jubah satin miliknya. Tubuhnya yang lelah ia sandarkan ke tepi ranjang seraya melepas beberapa kancing baju yang ia kenakan.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah roti isi dari dalam keranjang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak lama..." Jawabnya.

Sang pirang melirik kearah Uchiha muda disampingnya. "Sejak lama?"

"Hn..."

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Itachi..." Sahutnya santai.

Sontak Naruto menoleh kearah pria disampingnya. Jawaban yang di lontarkan Sasuke mampu membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Itachi?

"Hn..."

"M-maksudmu Deidara adalah kekasih Itachi?"

"Mantan kekasih..." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengunyah irisan tomat segar yang ia sengaja beli sebelum kembali ke penginapan tadi.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk menyimpulkan dan mengerti seluruh jawaban Sasuke. "W-whoa... J-jadi kau mengatakan jika Deidara adalah mantan kekasih Itachi?"

"Hn..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menjatuhkan roti isi miliknya keatas lantai. "Pantas saja saat aku mengatakan tujuan berikutnya Suna, kau terlihat seperti tidak begitu senang..."

"Kau terkejut? Reaksimu itu berlebihan sekali dobe..." Ejek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! M-maksudku Itachi adalah... Uhh... Itachi adalah... Lupakan saja, lagipula itu bukan urusanku..." Ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan tubuhnya kembali keatas kasur.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "Hn... Kau benar. Itu bukan urusanmu..." Sahutnya. "Dan juga bukan urusanku..." Ucapnya pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke seraya membersihkan serpihan roti miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Kau lelah? Berbaringlah, aku sudah cukup tidur hari ini..."

"Hn..."

"Tadi siang aku bertemu Gaara, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat sangat ketakutan..."

Perkataan Naruto sepertinya membuat sang Uchiha yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya kembali terjaga. "Ketakutan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengambil Sacred Stone miliknya dan menatap kosong kearah dua buah batu yang ada didalam genggaman tangannya. "Teme..." Panggilnya, "Tentang kertas yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru tadi apakah benar itu hanya kertas biasa yang tidak ada hubunganya dengan Sacred Stone ketiga?"

"Tidak ada..." Sahutnya singkat.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. "Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu Sasuke..." Ucapnya pelan seraya mengusap lembut rambut sang Uchiha. "Aku akan pergi untuk mencari udara segar, kau beristirahatlah disini..." Dengan membawa sebuah roti didalam genggaman tangannya ia berjalan menyusuri koridor penginapan yang sepi. Menuruni tangga dan berjalan meninggalkan penginapan usang itu.

'Baru pukul 6 sore dan kota ini seperti kota mati, berbeda sekali dengan desaku...' Batin Naruto.

Angin bertiup perlahan, membuat rambut pirang sang Blade Master bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kota yang didominasi oleh pasir halus ini memang terlihat menyeramkan dan cantik secara bersamaan.

Perlahan sang pirang memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk disekelilingnya.

"Naruto...!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Sontak pria pirang ini membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Shikamaru...?"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya, pria dengan tata rambut seperti nanas ini berjongkok didepan Naruto. "Haa... Haa... Sasu..."

"Sasu? Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia... Haa... Membohongi kita berdua!" Ucapnya susah payah seraya menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Berbohong? Apa maksudmu Shikamaru...?" Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kertas ini menunjukan siapa yang memegang Sacred Stone yang ketiga!" Jelasnya. "Di kertas ini dituliskan jika Sacred Stone bebas dimiliki oleh siapapun, tidak ada warga Suna berhak untuk menjaga atau menyimpan Sacred Stone untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Sacred Stone ini telah hilang sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi..."

Pupil biru itu membulat. "A-apa?"

"GRAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Shikamaru menarik panah beserta anak panahnya yang tersampir di punggungnya. "Suara itu berasal dari arah kuil..."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu!" Sahut Naruto.

-TRANG-

Kedua bilah pedang milik Naruto terhampar diatas tanah. "Tidak tanpa pedangmu dobe..." Ucap seorang pria dengan jubah satin dan tongkat di genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke...?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Angkat pedangmu dan bersiaplah..." Ucap sang Uchiha seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini..." Jelasnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling menatap. Kedua pria dengan masing-masing senjata di tanganya ini mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto dan Shikamaru saat melihat kondisi kuil usang itu yang kini berserakan tidak berbentuk dengan monster putih seperti anjing yang berdiri diatas atap kuil itu. Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendekati area kuil sama sekali tidak terlihat, hanya ada Naruto, Shikamaru, Monster putih itu dan runtuhan kuil yang berserakan.

"Brengsek! Monster apa ini?!" Ucap sang Blade Master dengan posisi siap menyerang dan kedua bilah pedang di genggaman tangannya.

Shikamaru terdiam dan mencoba mengamati lebih teliti monster apa yang berdiri di hadapannya kali ini. Monster ini memiliki paras seperti anjing, hanya dengan kaki yang lebih pendek, ekor yang lebih panjang, dan moncong yang lebih kecil.

Sepertinya monster putih besar itu sudah lebih dahulu menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dengan geraman mengerikan yang terdengar dari mulutnya Monster putih ini mengibaskan ekornya kearah kedua pria di hadapannya ini.

"SHIKAMARU AWAS!" teriak Naruto seraya mendorong tubuh pria bermarga Nara ini kearah semak belukar.

"Hahh... Hahh... Shika, kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Shikamaru terdiam pupil matanya membulat dan tangannya terkepal. "Rakun..." Gumamnya pelan.

"A-apa?"

"itu bukan anjing! Tetapi Rakun! Rakun milik pria dengan rambut merah itu!" Jelas Shikamaru dengan emosi.

-SRINGG-

Perlahan pohon besar yang berada disamping mereka menghilang dan tergantikan oleh pria berambut hitam dengan jubah satin miliknya. "Hebat sekali, kau bisa menebaknya Shikamaru..."

"S-Sasuke?" Tangan kekar itu melepas kedua bilah pedang yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia menarik tubuh ramping itu dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya. "BRENGSEK! Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

"Ayolah dobe, sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika aku tidak akan mati semudah itu..." Sahutnya santai seraya menyingkirkan tangan sang Uzumaki yang masih mendekapnya erat. "Kerja bagus Shika..." Ucapnya.

Naruto menatap bingung kearah pria dengan jubah satin berwarna biru di sampingnya. "J-jadi kau berbohong padaku saat membaca kertas itu?"

"Hn..." Gumam Sang Uchiha.

Shikamaru berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Apa kubilang..." Ucapnya.

"Lalu apa yang sebetulnya tertulis di kertas itu teme?"

"GWAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

"Haruskah kujelaskan terlebih dahulu? Jika monster ini memohon padaku untuk di bunuh...?" Ucap sang Uchiha dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"K-kekasihmu membuatku sedikit takut Naruto..." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Terkadang aku juga tidak habis pikir ia bisa menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini..." Bisik Naruto.

"Hey bodoh! Berhentilah berbisik dan angkat senjatamu...!" Bentak Sasuke.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Arrgghh geraman monster ini membuatku sakit kepala..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua bilah pedang miliknya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sontak Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah belakang.

Pria berambut merah dengan pedang runcing di masing-masing di genggaman tangannya terlihat sangat emosi dan siap membunuh ketiga pria di hadapannya.

"G-Gaara...?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**Kishida Akane** : Sama kok kayak Naruto, gaada penyebab lain^_^

Hampir sebulan ya ga update? hehe #dihajar maafkan akuuuuuuu para reader-san. Karena tugas numpuk tinggi dan deadlinenya yang wow. Aku sama sekali ga sempat buat lanjutin fic ini. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah di atur! huehehehehe tugas semuanya sudah selesai dengan mulus. So ketemu lagi di next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**The Crown of Journey**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Pria Uchiha ini melangkah mendekat dan menatap lurus kearah Gaara. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pedang itu? Kau bukanlah seorang Fighter, kau hanya seorang manusia biasa Gaara..."

Pupil mata pria berambut merah ini membulat sempurna, kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke menohok dadanya sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh mendiang sang Ayah dahulu.

'KAU! HANYALAH MANUSIA BIASA! DAN KAU DILAHIRKAN DI SUNAGAKURE! KAU TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MENYIMPAN SACRED STONE GAARA!'

Kata-kata itu terus terulang di benaknya layaknya sudah terpogram. Kata-kata yang sudah ia lupakan susah payah sejak 10 tahun lalu kini kembali menghantuinya.

Wajah pucatnya tertunduk, tangannya terkepal erat, keringat dingin perlahan mengucur melalui pelipisnya. "Karena itukah...?" Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. "KARENA ITUKAH AKU TIDAK BISA MENYIMPAN SACRED STONE INI UNTUK MILIKKU SENDIRI...?!"

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gaara berlari dan meloncat kearah sang rakun, tubuhnya yang ringan dan lincah berdiri tegap diatas kepala Rakun berwarna putih itu.

"SIAL!" Geram Shikamaru. "Ia bergerak secepat angin, bagaimana mungkin kita akan mengalahkannya?"

Sasuke melepas jubah satin yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu ia mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan melirik kearah pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas ini. "Gaara bukanlah masalah besar, ia tidak mempunyai skill untuk mengangkat senjata ataupun magic..."

"Tetapi rakun miliknya lah yang menjadi masalah besar..." Sambung Naruto.

-TAK-

Sasuke menghentakan tongkat miliknya ke atas tanah, ia memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan pikirannya. "Magic creature analysis...!"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, ia menarik anah panahnya dan membidiknya kearah sang rakun. "HOLLY ARROW!" Beberapa anak panah berukuran besar dengan kecepatan angin melesat cepat kearah sang Rakun.

-SWOOSHH-

Sang rakun mengibaskan ekornya. Membuat seluruh anak panah milik Shikamaru terlempar kearah samping.

"A-apa? B-bagaimana mungkin?!"

Gaara tertawa puas. Ia menganyunkan pedangnya dan menatap lurus kearah Shikamaru. "Anak panahmu itu bukanlah tandingan yang sepadan dengan rakun milikku!" Ucapnya.

Sang Uchiha membuka matanya, memperlihatkan pupil onyx miliknya. "Batu berwarna putih yang dikalungkan di leher rakun itu adalah Sacred Stone!"

Naruto menoleh kearah pria berambut hitam disampingnya. "Kalung?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan membuat symbol dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh dibawah kakinya. "Bersiaplah dobe, sepertinya yang satu ini akan sedikit lebih sulit..."

Naruto memutar kedua pedang miliknya searah jarum jam, dengan cepat ia melesat menuju sang Rakun, menebaskan Blessing of God miliknya tepat di wajah Rakun putih besar itu. "HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!"

"GWAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Shikamaru pun tidak mau kalah, melihat Naruto sudah mulai menyerang dengan cepat ia menarik anak pananhnya dan membidiknya. "Cripple Arrow!" 3 buah anak panah melesat cepat bagaikan petir.

-SLASHH-

Kedua pedang milik Naruto dan ketiga anak panah milik Shikamaru sukses mengenai sisi kiri tubuh sang Rakun.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Darah segar perlahan mulai mengucur, luka sobekan dari anak panah Shikamaru dan pedang milik Naruto terlihat cukup dalam. Rakun besar dengan bulu putihnya ini terlihat panik, ia mengibaskan ekornya secara brutal dan mengayunkan tangannya hendak merobek tubuh Naruto dengan kuku panjangnya.

Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu membaca gerakan sang Monster segera merapalkan mantranya dan mengayunkan tongkat silver miliknya. "ENERGY BARRIER!"

-CRAAACK-

Dengan gesit Naruto segera melompat menghindari kuku panjang sang Monster. Energy Barrier yang diciptakan Sasuke tampaknya tidak mampu untuk menahan cakaran sang Monster.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru berlari dan menghampiri pria pirang yang kini berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Gaara kembali tertawa puas. "HAHAHAHA! KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN SACRED STONE MILIKKU!"

Sasuke yang mengetahui jika Energy Barrier miliknya telah hancur menghentakan tongkat miliknya keatas symbol-symbol yang kini mengeluarkan api berwarna biru. Perlahan tubuh miliknya diselimuti oleh api berwarna biru saat ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya tepat di satu titik.

Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir jika monster putih ini mampu merusak Energy Barrier milik Sasuke dengan sangat mudah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, menyingkirlah Shikamaru, Monster ini harus segera dibunuh..." Ucapnya setengah menggeram. "GUARD CRASH!" Pedang besar berwarna hitam digenggaman tangan kanan Naruro mengayun cepat menikam kaki kiri sang Rakun, sedangkan pedang di tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan balik sang Monster.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sang rakun kembali mengibaskan ekornya, Naruto yang masih berada sangat dekat dengan ekor putih itu harus bersiap dengan kibasan yang mampu membuat tubuhnya terlempar atau mungkin membuat tulangnya patah.

"CHAIN LIGHTING!"

Listrik itu berputar searah jarum jam dihadapan Sasuke, melesat dengan cepat kearah ekor sang Monster, dan menyambar ekor Monster putih itu hingga terputus.

-ZUUUUUUT-

"GWAAAAARRRRR! GRAAAAAAAAA! GWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pria dengan rambut merahnya ini terlihat panik. Wajahnya memucat dan tangannya bergetar melihat Rakun miliknya menggeram kesakitan.

"Kau bisa menghentikan semua ini Gaara! Tidak akan ada lagi yang terluka ataupun mati!"

Pria berambut merah ini menunduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tertawa hampa "dengan melepas Sacred Stone dan menyerahkannya padamu? Begitu maksudmu Naruto?"

"Gaara..."

"Aku telah berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk menyimpan Sacred Stone ini selama 10 tahun. Agar tidak ada lagi..." Pria berambut merah ini mengayunkan pedangnya perlahan. "TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI YANG BISA MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU!" Dengan cepat pedang tipis itu mengayun kearah sang Uchiha.

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna saat pedang tipis milik Gaara terayun kearah sang Uchiha. "SASUKE!"

-SLASHHH-

Kedua pedang tipis milik Gaara tertancap di bahu kiri sang Blade Master yang kini berdiri didepan sang Uchiha.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, memamerkan pupil sebiru lautan yang berkilat emosi dan menatap lurus kedua pupil hijau Gaara. Pundaknya yang tak henti mengucurkan darah segar sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

"N-Naruto...?"

Blade Master berambut pirang ini menempelkan Blessing of God miliknya ke leher pria berambut merah. Membuat tubuh kurus pria dihadapannya bergetar ngeri dan ketakutan secara bersamaan. "Aku belum pernah memenggal kepala seseorang sebelumnya, tetapi... akan kulakukan jika kau menyentuh Sasuke..."

Pupil hitam miliknya membulat sempurna, bagaimanapun juga yang mereka inginkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah Sacred Stone, bukan membunuh manusia biasa yang tidak bisa mengangkat senjata. "Naruto hentikan. Kau tidak bisa membunuh seseorang hanya kare–"

"DIAM SASUKE!"

Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua pundak yang tak henti mengucurkan darah benar-benar telah kehilangan akalnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru, memberi aba-aba kepada sang Nara dan mengangguk. "Shikamaru sekarang!"

"POISON ARROW!"

-ZZZWWUUT-

Anak panah dengan racun yang mampu melumpuhkan itu tertancap masing-masing di lengan kiri Naruto, pundak sebelah kanan Gaara, dan tiga anak panah di punggung Sang monster.

"Aghh... S-Sasuke k-kenapa?"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum tenggelam dialam bawah sadarnya di susul oleh Gaara dan Monster putih itu.

"Kerja bagus Shika, sekarang ambilah kalung yang dikenakan monster itu dan bantu aku..." Perintah Sasuke seraya meng-healing tubuh Naruto yang terluka cukup parah.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Ia melangkah dan mendekat kearah Monster putih itu. Kalung yang menggantung di leher sang Monster ia lepaskan menggunakan pedang milik Gaara.

Lalu secara perlahan tubuh Monster itu kembali menyusut keukuran semula.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu.

'Huh? Kayu...?'

Sontak ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan bangkit dari atas selimut yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan lantai. "M-mengapa aku ada disini?! B-bukankah tadi?"

"Hey pelankan suaramu. Ck, merepotkan sekali..."

"S-Shikamaru?! K-kenapa kau ada disini? L-lalu Monster itu?!"

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya malas dan menyerahkan sebuah ember berisikan air hangat kepada Naruto. "Sasuke menunggumu di ruangan sebelah. Sekarang pergilah..." Perintahnya.

"T-tapi...?"

"Sudah sana cepat pergi..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan mengikuti perintah Shikamaru. 'Apakah tadi aku hanya bermimpi?' Batinnya seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Sasuke ini air–GYAAAAAAA!" Teriak sang pirang. "M-Monster itu!" Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk kearah rakun putih berukuran mungil di pangkuan Sasuke.

"J-jadi aku tidak bermimpi?"

"Hn..."

Naruto menatap pupil onyx itu dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Tetapi kenapa Sasuke?" Wajahnya seakan tidak percaya dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh manusia biasa..."

"T-tetapi tadi dia akan membunuhmu! D-dan dia memiliki Monster putih itu!" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah rakun kecil di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memijat kedua pelipisnya. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika aku tidak akan mati semudah itu dobe..." Ucapnya. "Dan rakun ini... sesungguhnya ia bukanlah Monster, tetapi ia hanya rakun biasa yang berada dibawah pengaruh Sacred Stone..."

Shikamaru melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Tetapi aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa poison arrow ku mampu melumpuhkan hewan yang terpengaruh Sacred Stone. jika aku tahu itu akan berhasil sudah sejak awal aku akan menggunakannya..."

"Poison arrowmu tidak akan berguna di awal pertarungan..."

"Hey! Apa katamu?!" Protes sang Nara.

"Rakun ini memiliki ikatan yang cukup kuat dengan Gaara, bisa dibilang rakun ini adalah bagian dari hidupnya. karena itu saat pedang milik Naruto hampir menebas lehernya dan membuat Gaara ketakutan, sifat agresif yang ditunjukan rakun ini pun menghilang..." Jelas Sasuke seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya dari atas tubuh hewan berbulu putih ini.

Tubuh rakun putih yang semula penuh luka dan tanpa ekor itu kini berangsur pulih lengkap dengan ekor barunya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dari awal?" Tanya Naruto seraya berjongkok dan menatap rakun putih dipangkuan Sasuke. Perlahan tangan kekarnya menyentuh bulu halus sang rakun lembut. "Jika dilihat-lihat dia manis juga..."

"Jika aku memberitahukanmu sejak awal, kau pasti akan segera mencari Gaara untuk mengambil Sacred Stone ketiga. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil Sacred Stone yang ketiga ini seperti merebut permen dari anak bayi. Karena itu aku menunggu waktu yang tepat saat rakun ini tidak mampu lagi menahan kekuatan yang berasal dari Sacred Stone..."

Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ternyata apa yang diucapkan Itachi benar. walaupun kau angkuh dan sombong, sesungguhnya kau sangat baik dan peduli..."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan menyentuh rakun milikku..." Protes Gaara yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke dan membawa rakun itu kedalam dekapannya.

Naruto yang melihat kehadiran Gaara segera bangkit dan mendekati pria berambut merah itu. "Gaara soal yang tadi aku uhh–"

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" Potong Gaara.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Uh..."

"10 tahun yang lalu Ibuku mati terbunuh oleh monster saat ia sedang mencari makanan untukku di hutan..." Gaara menundukan wajahnya. Tanganya terkepal dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Sejak saat itu ayahku dan aku berlatih untuk mengusai ilmu pedang. tetapi itu peruma saja, karena kami memang bukanlah berasal dari keluarga Fighter sepertimu..."

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu ayahku jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah berlatih pedang, aku berlari meninggalkan Suna untuk mencari obat untuk ayahku..." Ucapnya. "Ditengah jalan seorang Fighter menyerahkan batu putih dan seekor bayi rakun padaku. Ia berkata jika ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Dari awal aku sudah mengetahui jika batu putih ini adalah Sacred Stone, dan warga Suna sepertiku sebenarnya tidak layak untuk menyimpan batu ini..." Lanjutnya.

"Tetapi..." Suara pria berambut merah ini bergetar. "Sebagai anak laki-laki aku merasa sangat tidak berguna, ibuku mati karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Bahkan saat ayahku sakit aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." Air asin hangat itu perlahan menetes dari kedua pupil hijaunya. "Aku membawa Sacred Stone ini pulang hanya untuk melindungi keluargaku, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi seseorang yang kucintai. Dan saat aku menunjukan batu ini dihadapan Ayahku ia mengatakan jika aku tidak berhak atas batu ini dan ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh dirinya daripada memiliki anak sepertiku..."

Gaara tertawa seraya air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya. "Kupikir ayahku hanya bergurau dan tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Lalu aku meninggalkannya dan mencari bahan untuk membuat kalung dari Sacred Stone ini. Dan ternyata saat aku kembali Ayahku benar-benar membunuh dirinya sendiri..."

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas lantai. Wajahnya tertunduk seraya isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. "Sejak saat itu aku selalu menghabiskan seluruh waktuku disebuah penginapan kecil di perbatasan Suna, berbohong kepada semua orang mengatakan jika Sacred Stone dilindungi oleh seluruh warga Suna. kupikir awalnya akan terasa mudah dan menyenangkan tetapi tidak, aku sudah menghabiskan 10 tahun seperti ini! mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja dan melepaskanku dari semua ini?!"

"Gaara..."

"Saat kau hampir menebas leherku aku tahu jika kau melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi seseorang, Perbuatanmu membuatku tersadar jika selama 10 tahun terakhir. aku telah berubah menjadi Monster..." Ucapnya. "Karena itu aku sangat berharap kau akan membunuhku saat itu Naruto! Aku sangat berharap kau membunuh monster yang tumbuh dan menguasai diriku! Aku tidak ingin menjadi sama seperti Monster yang membunuh Ibuku...! walaupun saat pedangmu milikmu menyentuh leherku itu membuatku takut setengah mati..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan terisak dan tertawa secara bersamaan.

Naruto melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan pria berambut merah ini. "Aku sudah melepaskanmu dari semua ini kau tahu?" Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut berwarna merah milik Gaara. "Tentunya dengan cara yang lain..." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat wajah putih pucat yang dipenuhi oleh air mata itu. "Sekarang kau bisa menjalani kehidupan yang sesungguhnya..." Perlahan jemari tan itu menghapus kedua air mata yang mengalir di pipi Gaara. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, Kami tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang semua ini..." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas menghiasi wajahnya.

Pupil berwarna hijau itu menatap lurus kearah pupil biru sang Blade Master. "Naruto..."

"Jika dilihat-lihat ternyata kau manis juga..." Ucap Naruto.

"Uhh... Bisakah kau melanjutkannya di tempat lain?" Ucap Shikamaru salah tingkah saat melihat adegan yang berlangsung dihadapannya.

"Kau ternyata penghibur yang handal dobe..." Sindir Sasuke seraya meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi oleh kayu itu.

"Eh? Teme? Tunggu! K-kau salah paham! T-temeeee!"

.

.

.

"Hahhh..." Naruto mendesah lega saat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disebuah akar pohon oak. Sudah sekitar 7 jam ia mencari Sasuke hingga keseluruh Suna namun hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Sorcerer tampan berambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi itu.

ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk mendekati Gaara dan membuat Sasuke cemburu, tubuhnya seakan tergerak sendiri saat melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya. Dan sudah pasti sifatnya yang satu ini dengan suksesnya membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu salah paham.

Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya. Melemaskan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk rileks sesaat. Namun sepertinya saat-saat santainya harus terganggu oleh suara yang berasal dari arah sampingnya. 'Huh...? Bukankan itu Deidara?' Batin Naruto saat melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir satu sedang menarik sebuah kayu yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Hey!" Teriak Naruto saat menghampiri pria berrambut pirang ini.

"Huh...?" Deidara meletakan kayu yang ia bawah keatas tanah dan menoleh kearah Naruto. "Kau? Bukankah kau sahabat Sasuke?"

'Sahabat katanya? Sepertinya teme belum menjelaskan tentang hubungan special kami...' Batin Naruto. "Ahh... Ya! Kau benar..." Sahutnya grogi.

Deidara tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat kayu besar itu.

"Biar kubantu..." ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat kayu besar itu hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Terimakasih..." Ucapnya. "Namaku Deidara aku... Uh..."

"Aku tahu..." Sahut Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"M-maksudku aku tahu kau pasti temannya Sasuke hahaha..." Jelas Naruto gugup. 'Bodohhhhh! Naruto kau bodoh sekali!' Rutuknya dalam hati. "L-lalu dimana rumahmu?"

"Y-ya... Ayo ikut aku" sahutnya grogi.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan, sampailah kedua pria berambut pirang ini di sebuah rumah dengan design tradisional dan 2 buah pohon oak yang terlihat di sisi kanan dan kiri rumah.

"Wahhh rumahmu indah sekali..." Puji Naruto. Sejak kedatangannya ke Suna, Blade Master tampan ini memang jarang sekali melihat pohon dan tumbuhan lainnya. Suna yang didominasi oleh pasir memang sulit untuk menjadi tempat bertumbuhnya tumbuhan hijau. Tetapi Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini terlihat sangat indah dengan rerumputan, bunga, dan pohon yang menghiasi di sekitarnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau bingung mengapa pohon dan bunga-bunga ini bisa tumbuh di Suna?" Deidara tertawa dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tolong letakan kayu itu disana..." Ucapnya.

Setelah meletakan kayu itu ditempat yang diminta Deidara Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya "hehe... bagaimana kau tahu...?"

"Masuklah, akan kubuatkan kau secangkir minuman dan akan ku jelaskan rahasianya..." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah! Secangkir minuman dan sebuah rahasia kecil tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkannya..." Sahut Naruto semangat.

-TING-

Dentingan sendok yang menyentuh cangkir kaca terdengar sangat indah mengalun di telinganya. Sejak memasuki rumah milik Deidara, hatinya terasa sangat damai. semua yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya dan yang ia dengar melalui telinganya menjadi sangat indah.

Mungkin Blade Master dengan rambut pirangnya ini sedikit merindukan tempat tinggalnya yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang cantik.

"Minumlah..." Ucap Deidara seraya meletakan secangkir minuman herbal diatas meja.

Wajah berseri-seri itu menatap Deidara dan tersenyum. Membuat jantung pria berambut panjang ini sedikit berdebar karena paras Naruto yang begitu mempesona.

"Hahhh... Minuman ini lezat sekali, dimana aku pernah meminumnya ya...?" Naruto menyamankan dirinya disebuah kursi. Melemaskan semua otot tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan sedikit kaku.

Dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya Deidara tertawa dan menyesap minuman herbal itu dari cangkir miliknya. "Mungkin Sasuke pernah membuatkannya untukmu?"

"Che... Mana mungkin" sahutnya dengan bibir dimajukan. "Oh ya Deidara, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menumbuhkan tumbuhan ini di Suna...?" Tanya sang pirang.

Deidara meletakan cangkirnya keatas meja dan tersenyum. "Mudah saja..." Ucapnya. "Hanya saja waktu itu aku dibantu oleh seorang teman..." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah pelan kearah jendela. "4 tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih tinggal di kota yang sama, Ayah dan Ibuku yang berstatus sebagai seorang Druid. harus pindah ke Suna dan melanjutkan misi mereka disini..." Ucapnya.

Jemari putih itu membelai lembut beberapa bunga yang menghiasi jendelanya. "Dan itu berarti tentu saja aku harus mengikuti kedua orangtuaku dan pindah ke Suna. Meninggalkan semua orang yang kucintai dan tumbuhan yang kutanam di halaman belakang rumah bersama seorang teman..." Ucapnya lirih. "Saat itu aku sangat bodoh, kupikir ia akan marah padaku dan membenciku. Jadi tanpa memberitahunya, aku pergi meninggalkan kotaku dan pindah ke Suna..."

Naruto tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Deidara yang kini menatap ke arah luar jendela. Tetapi mendengar tone nada suara pria yang berdiri memunggunginya ini Naruto tahu jika sesungguhnya ada sebuah memory menyakitkan dibalik semua itu.

Deidara menoleh dan tersenyum. "Lalu seminggu kemudian seseorang yang kusebut teman ini mendatangiku dan memukulku tepat di pipi kiriku. Lalu ia melangkah kedepan rumah, merapalkan sebuah mantra, dan membuat pasir disekitar rumahku berubah menjadi tanah dengan bunga-bunga dan rumput yang menghiasi halaman belakang rumahku yang dulu..." Ucapnya.

"Lalu setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearahku..."

Naruto menatap lirih kearah pria di hadapannya. Ia tentu saja tahu siapa teman yang di maksud Deidara. Hanya saja, akan jauh lebih baik jika ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku sangat yakin jika temanmu itu sesungguhnya sangat menyangimu Deidara..."

Deidara menunduk, tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga yang gugur di jendelanya dan tersenyum. "Kuharap begitu..."

-BRAAAAAK-

"Ijinkan aku menginap malam ini..." Seorang pria dengan nafas tersengal mendrobrak pintu dan melempar tongkat miliknya kedalam rumah.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto ketika melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. "Sasuke?!"

Tubuh rampingnya bersandar di tepi pintu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis sang Uchiha. "Sial..." Ucap sang Sorcerer sebelum tubuh pucat miliknya itu merosot ke lantai.

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

-krieeet-

Pintu kayu itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria berambut pirang dikuncir satu dengan sebuah ember berisikan air hangat dan kain di tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap kearah Deidara. Wajahnya terlihat gusar dan tidak tenang. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Sasuke terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya yang dingin membuat Naruto tidak bisa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok pria dihadapannya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada pria Uchiha ini saat ia tidak berada disampingnya.

Apakah mungkin Sasuke terluka?

Tidak, Naruto tahu persis jika Sasuke lebih kuat dari dirinya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pria dihadapannya ini?

"Beristirahatlah Naruto, aku akan menjaga Saauke..." Ucap Deidara. Ia khawatir akan kondisi Naruto yang terdiam disamping Sasuke lebih dari 4 jam.

Naruto menatap lurus kearah Deidara mencoba meyakinkan pria berambut pirang oanjng ini jika ia baik-baik saja. "Aku akan menjaganya Deidara. Tidak peduli hingga kapanpun..."

Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan memotong kayu bakar didepan..." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kedua pria ini.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah Sasuke, menyentuh kulit sang Uchiha yang terasa amat dingin di telapak tangannya. "Kau selalu menghealing tubuhku disaat aku terluka, tetapi kini disaat kau terluka aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya keatas kasur. Jika saja ia bukanlah seorang pria, mungkin ia sudah menangis sejak tadi. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu cemburu. Maafkan aku teme aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi, karena itu kau harus bangun dan memukulku..." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Karena itu cepatlah sehat dan beritahu aku siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini..."

3 jam telah berlalu.

Deidara membawa beberapa potongan kayu, semangkuk bubur, serta minuman hangat yang ia letakan dimeja kecil dekat Naruto. "Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan, bakarlah kayu ini untuk menjaga suhu ruangan tetap hangat..." Ucap Deidara seraya menunjuk kearah tungku perapian yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Terima kasih..." Sahut Naruto.

"Jika kau memerlukanku panggil saja, jangan sungkan..."

"Terima kasih Deidara, aku berhutang banyak padamu..." Sahut Naruto lagi.

Deidara tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kamar yang didominasi oleh kayu itu.

Waktu terus berjalan. Setelah membakar kayu dan menutup semua jendela Blade Master tampan ini kembali ke sisi sang Uchiha. Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba tetap dalam keadaan terjaga dan membuka matanya. tetapi sepertinya Blade Master ini terlalu lelah hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya dan tertidur di atas lengan sang Uchiha.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka memamerkan pupil onyx miliknya keseluruh ruangan. Suhu tubuhnya kini kembali normal, wajahnya pun sudah terlihat tidak terlalu pucat lagi.

"Ini dimana...?" Gumamnya pelan. Suara hujan dan kayu yang dibakar diperapian menemani Sasuke untuk mengenali tempat baru ini. Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh kayu dan cat berwarna biru nampak tidak asing bagi dirinya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengingat dimana ia melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya.

Mencoba menelusuri lebih jauh lagi. Perlahan ia menggerakan kakinya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Namun usahanya hanya membuatnya semakin merasakan mual dan sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dan kini hanya satu masalah yang ia miliki. Tangan sebelah kirinya tidak dapat ia gerakan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menoleh kearah sisi tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui jika ternyata sang pirang sedang tertidur pulas di tangannya.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu rasa apa yang menari-nari di dadanya saat melihat wajah polos sang Blade Master. "Dasar bodoh" ucapnya pelan.

Entah rasa cinta atau memang telinga Naruto memiliki pendengaran yang baik. Ucapan sang Uchiha mampu membuatnya membuka matanya dan menatap bingung kearah Sasuke yang kini juga sedang menatapnya bingung.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Hn dobe..." Sahutnya.

"K-kau... Brengsek!" Tangan kekar itu memeluk erat tubuh sang Uchiha. Membawanya kedalam dekapan sang Blade Master yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah perasaan apa yang berkecamuk di dadanya saat ini, yang jelas ia hanya ingin membalas pelukan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Jika kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanku teme...!" Ancam Naruto seraya membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Menghirup aroma mint kesukaannya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hn..."

.

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan bagaimana ia berada di rumah Deidara, Naruto meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur dan minuman herbal dihadapan Sasuke. Memaksa pria berambut hitam ini untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tidak dobe..."

Tanpa berbicara Naruto mengambil mangkuk itu dan meletakannya di lantai. Lalu ia berbaring disebelah Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh ramping sang Uchiha.

"Hey dobe menyingkirlah..." Protesnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir jika kau tidak makan..."

Sasuke harusnya mengetahui dari awal jika Naruto keras kepala. Walaupun ia menolak Naruto pasti akan memaksanya kembali.

Dengan menghela nafas Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari atas kasur dan mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dan memakannya.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai seraya memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dobe..." Protes sang Uchiha.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat kondisi tubuhmu melemah seperti ini teme...?"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah jubah satin miliknya yang terantung dibalik pintu. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu..." Sahutnya.

"Bukankah kau Sorcerer? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu teme?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." Sahutnya singkat.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Sehabis makan kembalilah tidur, besok kita akan kembali ke penginapan..."

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Eh...?" Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Karena ada Gaara disana..." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. "Lalu...?"

"Kau akan menyukainya..." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggaruk kepalanya. "A-apa kau kau bicarakan tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya..."

Entah karena suaranya yang terlampau pelan atau memang telinga sang Blade Master mengalami masalah, dengan kesal Sasuke meletakan mangkuk bubur kosong itu keatas lantai dan mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kasurnya. "Menyingkirlah, aku akan tidur..."

"Eh...? Teme...?"

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu berbicara. Aku akan membunuhmu dan memotong tubuhmu menjadi 20 bagian..." Ancam Sasuke.

"S-sasuke..."

"50 bagian!"

Tidak punya pilihan lain, dengan takut-takut Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya keatas lantai tanpa membuat suara apapun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mood Sasuke seketika menjadi jelek. Yang jelas, kini ia harus merasakan dinginnya lantai tanpa alas hingga besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUED**


End file.
